In 70 years
by ohyouknow88
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots at various lengths that are placed between Avatar: The Last Airbender and Legend of Korra. canon pairings. rating will change only if needed, but perfectly fine otherwise, and mosty Kataang and their kids, but others included.
1. Dances

**I guess i should warn you right now, in case you havent read any of my other stories. Kataang is my OTP and somehow almost everything i write has to do with them and/or their kids. Any Zutara will be friendship! I have tried to understand and it just doesnt grow on me. It leaves a sour taste in my mouth, so i tend to stick with canon pairings. Maiko, Kataang (of course), Toph can stay by herself because she dont need no man, Suki and Sokka (only slightly), and young Linzin (Until they are in their thirties since Pema would come along some time), I also think that Lin is awsome on her own, Makorra Borra and Masami can go jump of cliffs for all i care since i want more character developement before i get hooked on relationships. Yep, i'm that type of person. I will stop rambling because i am making a huge paragraph.**

**I wrote this one not even thinking it would end up the way it did, but hey, what can ya do? I actually tried writing this a few days ago, but it didnt suit my fancy and it's somewhere on my computer. The next day, i wrote this. Much better than the riginal, which i dont think i even bothered to finish.**

**Anyways, i will explain myself briefly: I am sick of posting one-shots by themselves, so i will just put them together in a collection. Get it? Got it? Good! **

**The one-shots will most, if not all, be after the war, and before legend of Korra, with few exceptions that i will wait to talk about until needed. Unless otherwise noted by me, all stand alone. **

* * *

Everyone in the group knew what Aang was like, so it wasn't really a surprise that he was the one to come up with the idea for a small dance party to teach Zuko a few moves a couple weeks before the Fire lord got married, or, as Sokka put it, threw his life away. It also was unsurprising that Katara backed him up, saying it would be fun and that Zuko should learn, though the others all guessed it had something to do with the fact that she would be the one helping the Avatar teach.

While Zuko had never been interested in dancing, the Avatar had insisted that he would have to dance with Mai at the party and that he would personally make sure of it. Mai was indifferent to the whole idea, but could barely hide a smile when Zuko sighed and reluctantly agreed to let the young Airbender teach him to dance.

Suki had also dragged Sokka into the situation, saying he should learn, to which was met with a round of complaints. She shut him up with a stern look and he just ducked his head, mumbling something about dancing being for girls. Toph snickered, but said she would join them only if she didn't have to dance, to which was met with agreement from everyone except Sokka, who thought it wasn't fair that he still had to.

That was how the gang ended up twirling around rather clumsily in the ballroom where the wedding party would take place. Well, Aang and Katara were expertly showing the steps to a dance, Zuko and Mai were paying attention while also trying to follow the steps, and Suki was laughing as Sokka paid more attention to his feet than anything else. She had given up being his partner and joined Toph on the sidelines.

"Well this is going nowhere fast," Toph said, putting her cup of lychee juice on the table and leaning back in her chair. "The only ones who have any idea of what's going on seem to be you, Sweetness, Twinkle toes, and surprisingly, Gloomy over there."

Suki listened to Sokka complain for a second as Aang tried to show him the most basic of steps and tried to hide her laughter, "Yeah. Where did Aang learn to dance? He's doing great, but I don't think Sokka will get it."

Toph shrugged, "Shocking right? None of us knew until we threw a dance party for some kids while we were traveling. He probably learned from before, while he was traveling with the monks."

"Oh. Right," Suki said, remembering stories about the Air Nomads traveling the world. "It must be awful to be the last of the nomads."

Toph smirked, "Give him a couple of years. It won't be long before he and Sugar Queen get married. I'm sure they'll have kids."

Suki looked at her, returning her smirk, "What makes you so sure? I mean, I know they've been together for years, but do you really think he'll ask her soon?"

Toph rose up her hands and sighed, "I thought I was the blind one. Just look at him. He's totally and completely in love. They both are. I'm telling ya, it'll happen."

Suki, who was watching Katara laugh at something that the airbender had whispered into her ear, didn't notice that Mai had joined them until she spoke, "I don't doubt that. They're making me nauseous."

"Still," Suki said, turning her attention to the girl, who was now leaning against the wall, twirling one of her daggers in her hand, "They just seem so…young."

"Isn't he twenty?" Mai asked, looking rather bored, "And I know she's a couple years older than him."

"Yeah, don't remind us," Toph said, picking up her glass again, "It makes me feel old."

"Mai, where did you learn to dance?" Suki asked curiously.

Mai shrugged, putting her finger on the tip of her dagger, "My parents forced me into lessons when I was little. I always hated them, but they came in handy when learning how to throw these."

"You hate everything," Toph said, earning a sigh in agreement.

"What are they doing?" Suki asked as she watched the only couple left smirk at each other and nod their heads.

* * *

On the dance floor, Zuko and Sokka were awkwardly watching the steps Aang was doing, mutually and silently deciding not to dance with each other. Aang and Katara finished out the song some of the random servants that Aang had rounded up were playing and smiled to each other before each moving to a different person.

"I'm guessing you need a new dance partner?" Katara asked as she walked up to Zuko, who cast a nervous glance at Mai, who wasn't doing a very good job at hiding a smile. Katara rolled her eyes when she saw where he was looking, "Don't worry," she said, moving his hands to her waist before putting hers on his shoulders, "Just don't get too comfortable and this won't end badly for you."

When Zuko gave her a questioning look, she gave him a half smile, "Get too comfortable dancing with one person and it's hard to adjust to another. You'll have to dance with Mai before the party to get used to it. You know, she's pretty good," she trailed off for a second. "Besides," she explained with shrug and a smirk as he began to slowly go through the steps he remembered, "I'm sure if you'd rather dance with me than her, you'd have the wrath of Mai and the Avatar to deal with."

Zuko grimaced at how casually Katara spoke, correcting any missteps and moving easily even though he was very uncomfortable with dancing with his best friend's girlfriend, especially while his fiancé was just a few feet away, smirking at the blush that appeared on his face. He just stayed silent and listened as Katara told him the steps.

* * *

A few feet away, something similar was happening. Sokka shook his head as Aang walked up to him, taking a few steps back, but only getting a pout from his friend and laughter from the girls. Aang batted his eyelashes and gave his award winning smile that had Sokka wishing he had faked being sick to get out of this whole thing.

He sighed and held out his hand, mumbling, "Would you like to dance?" under his breath. He was a bright red when Aang smiled and took his hand.

"I would love to dance, Sokka. Thanks for asking," Aang said, smirking now. Sokka was blushing even more as he heard Toph, Suki, and Katara laugh, and saw Zuko give him a sad smile, feeling his friend's pain. Sokka gave him a look that said 'you have it easy,' but Zuko didn't see it since Katara had to correct another step.

"I don't want to do this," Sokka said.

"Too late, Sokka," Aang replied, "You asked me. Just give it a chance."

Sokka just grumbled and looked even more uncomfortable as Aang grabbed his hands and put them on his waist before putting his arms on Sokka's shoulders.

"I can't do this," Sokka said, pulling away.

The Avatar pulled him back, shaking his head slightly, "It could be worse Sokka. Trust me."

"How?" Sokka grumbled quietly so no one else would hear. He moved his hands to Aang's shoulders and Aang smirked to himself before taking a step that Sokka had to follow. "You're my sister's boyfriend and my best friend, a bunch of girls are watching, and you're taller than me. How could this get any more awkward?"

"Well," Aang began. He chucked a little at how he had actually grown taller than his friend, even if it wasn't by much. He was actually the tallest in the group now, surprising everyone, but the only one who didn't seem to have any complaints was Katara, who was nearly a head shorter than him. "What was that you were saying about dancing?"

"It's for girls, and guys who want to impress girls," he responded.

Aang nodded, "I don't completely agree with that, but it does actually impress people. Anyways, I know how this can be more awkward."

"How?" Aang spun Sokka around at the right point in the music, and the Water Tribe warrior, still confused, just went with it. All of the girls laughed, including Katara, while Zuko shook his head sympathetically. "What?" Sokka asked, now self conscious and uncomfortable under everyone's gaze.

They continued to dance until the very last point, where Aang dipped Sokka back. Since he still didn't seem to get it, Aang righted him and shook his head as the warrior looked at everyone in the room.

"You were dancing the girl's part the entire time Snoozles!" Toph yelled as everyone else laughed. Sokka looked at Aang accusingly, but the young Avatar just raised his hands in defense.

"I had you right the first time, Sokka. You're the one who switched."

"You were supposed to help me!"

"I did," Aang smiled, "Now you know the steps to not do. And dancing isn't just for girls."

"Whatever, just don't expect me to ever do this again," a very red Sokka said as he began walking away, getting more laughter, but a 'you did pretty well though' from Suki.

* * *

The rest of the time that the little 'party' went on, the only ones to dance were Aang and Katara, earning claps from their small audience after every song. Of course, they offered to teach the others, but the little group was more interested in watching.

The dancing couple didn't notice, however, that the group was actually in the middle of a conversation about them.

"It's gonna happen sooner or later," they all agreed. Even Suki didn't have any more doubts about Aang and Katara. And why would they? The dancers didn't even notice when everyone else had gone to have dinner. It was nearly an hour later, when the servants had left and dinner was eaten, that Katara realized it was silent.

"You know," she smiled up at Aang, "I doubt Sokka will dance at the wedding now."

Aang nodded in agreement, smiling down at her, "I think Zuko nearly peed his pants. What was that about?"

Katara smirked slightly as he twirled her to finish out the dance, "I just told him that if he got too comfortable dancing with me, Mai would be jealous and he might have to deal with some daggers in some very uncomfortable places."

Aang laughed, "I don't doubt that. By the way, I must say I enjoy torturing Sokka. We should do this again sometime."

Katara thought for a second, "Dance or torture Sokka?"

It was the Avatar's turn to look thoughtful for a few seconds before he replied, "Both."

She smiled tiredly, yawning as she leaned her head against his chest and they rocked back and forth to imaginary music, "Sounds good to me, but we can mess with Sokka later." Aang just smiled down at her.

* * *

Sometime later, Mai crept quietly through the halls to the ballroom. She was only going to retrieve a dagger she had left behind, but didn't want to wake anyone in the palace, or have any of the servants search for it. She would much rather get it herself than have anyone else put their fingers on it.

She quietly opened the door and poked her head around the corner to see something that she couldn't help but openly smile at. Avatar Aang was rocking back and forth, eyes closed, holding Katara, one arm on her back, the other under her knees. She had her arms laced around his neck and was asleep, her head against his chest. Aang himself looked asleep, but Mai knew otherwise. He was awake and would stay that way until he decided he couldn't stand any longer, which could be awhile, and even then, he probably wouldn't wake up Katara.

Mai was also aware that the Avatar knew she was there. He opened his eyes and smiled at her, but Mai just smiled back and nodded apologetically before turning around to leave. She would get her dagger back later. Now, however, she wondered if it would be remotely possible to get the Fire lord to stand for hours holding her like that willingly. She shook her head but had a smile playing at her lips, seriously doubting it.

* * *

**So, feel free to share any coments/concerns/ideas/opinions/cookies/food in general/and of course, love. Share the love! Like i was trying to say before i began rambling, any and all ideas are welcome. If anyone has a request feel free to PM me and i will try my best to bring it to justice. Sorry, i just had to say it. Ciao until i post the next one. PS if you havent read my other stories (some i wish you wouldnt) feel free to look at those and give your opinions. I feel like i'm becoming a better writer with your help , but the first few i am actually embarrased of. I'll stop now... Ciao.**


	2. Mudslide

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I am happy that you liked it, and thanks for any advice given to me. I will take it under great consideration. I noticed that i do tend to have a designated goofball for every story. I can't help it. I just like making myself smile, and in this story, it would be Aang, in case you were wondering. I will also try to refrain from torturing Sokka when he is used in stories. I do believe he fits the buffoon role perfectly, but i know there is a limit to how much should be used and a lot more to his character and will bring that out more next time. I just love messing with his character.**

**Now, this story would take place...on the island, when Tenzin is around nine. It's summer time and it tends to get hot, so what can an Avatar do to cool off his family? **

* * *

If you asked anyone what the Avatar was doing, they would all give you the same answer. They had no clue. From the steps where his two elder kids sat, it looked like he was rushing back and forth from the beach to a point where they couldn't see above them. At times he was sopping wet, and others nearly covered in dirt, but he smiled the entire time.

The great Avatar was only wearing his shorts, which was why they thought he might have just gone swimming, but that didn't really explain the dirt. It also didn't explain why when he ran past them up the steps, it looked like he was carrying something.

"Dad's gone crazy, hasn't he?" Kya mumbled. Normally she would have joined her father for some fun, but it was an extremely hot day out and she and Bumi were sweating even if they weren't doing anything. She wasn't in the mood to find a shady tree or even practice waterbending, which was unusual since she loved any reason to be in the water.

"Yep," Bumi nodded. He was sitting with his head in his hands, looking at some point on the horizon. He was just as bored and sweaty as his sister. It seemed like nothing would change that.

"Should we try to stop him?"

"Nope," Bumi replied, staring off into space and making a popping noise as he finished the word.

"What's he doing?"

"Uh huh."

"Bumi!" Kya punched her brother's arm.

"What was that for?"

"Are you even paying attention?"

"To what?" Bumi asked, looking at her with tired eyes.

"What is dad doing?" He looked around, and barely caught a glimpse of the blue arrows of their father's tattooed head before he disappeared.

"Oh. I have no clue."

"You're no help," Kya decided with a shake of her head, braided hair bobbing back and forth on her head.

"Happy to be of assistance," he returned his gaze to the bay.

"Bumi just shut up."

"What'd I say?"

Kya shook her head. An unfocused Bumi was no help. Tenzin was off somewhere, probably meditating, and their mother had gone to the city for awhile, so it was just the kids, their father, and a few Acolytes, who were meditating, on the island. The only person she would be getting answers from was the Avatar himself, but she was too bored to just walk up and ask.

She didn't have to wait long, though, until the Avatar was back, from the direction of the beach, which didn't really register in their mind that he had gone the same way up last time around, and he was laughing. He stopped in front of the two of kids, who were both staring off into space now, and waved a hand in front of their faces.

When he didn't get a response, he walked behind them and grabbed both of them by the waist, carrying them easily up the steps as they began to complain.

"I need you two to get Tenzin and get into some play clothes."

"We are wearing play clothes!" Bumi complained, arms dangling, while Kya tried to squirm away from her father.

"Dad, you're getting us wet!"

Aang rolled his eyes, "Get some more…playable play clothes on. I don't think your mom will be too happy when she gets home."

At that, the two elder children grinned at each other. If there was one thing they enjoyed, any time of the year, it was doing things that tended to annoy their mother, even though they hated to see her angry. Aang released them on the top of the steps and they both ran back to the house to change.

"What's up with them?" A nine year old Tenzin asked as he stopped next to his father. He had a book in his hand and a rather serious expression on his face.

"You'll see. Go change into some dirty clothes or something and meet me over there with them, okay?"

Tenzin looked thoughtful for a second, "How will mother feel about this?"

The Avatar crossed his arms over his chest, "Let's not think about that. Just go. I'll take all the blame."

Tenzin just shook his head in a way that Aang thought was something only one of the really old members of the council would do and walked after his brother and sister. Aang had to admit, his youngest son was way too mature and serious for his age. He just shrugged as his son disappeared into the house and made his way back to what he had been working on ever since Katara had left that morning.

He used waterbending to cover the ground once more as his children lined up, tilting their heads at what their father had done. He thought it was rather comical, but only Bumi and Kya seemed to be bouncing on their feet. He knew Tenzin would have a problem with this. This was why he was going first.

"I'm not going to do this," Tenzin shook his head from his spot. He was a few feet away from the rather large, almost pond sized, bed of mud was.

"Yes you are," Aang replied, giving his son a pleading smile. "Please? For me?"

"Father, I don't see how this is going to be fun. I'll just be covered in mud."

"That's the point," the Avatar rolled his eyes, moving to grab his youngest son tightly and lifting him, setting him down in the mud so that it squished between his toes. Tenzin shivered at the feeling. "And, you have to, because I say so."

"Why do I have to go first?"

"Just shut up and go already! I'm next!" Bumi called from his spot on the side. He had already covered himself in mud, which was beginning to dry, and Kya was using waterbending on the mud to make it change shapes.

"Yeah, Tenzin. Just suck it up and dive. You'll be fine."

"I'm not worried about me," Tenzin almost yelled at his sister, "Mother's going to be mad when she gets home. Isn't she?"

Aang rolled his eyes again. At this rate he would have to water down the dirt again. "I told you not to worry about that," he said, folding his arms again, but a goofy smile on his face. "Just go, or I'll make sure you go."

Tenzin didn't doubt that. He trudged his way to where the opening to the slide his father had created was and looked over his shoulder at his smiling family before praying that his mother didn't see him do this.

He closed his eyes and threw himself into the gooey mud before slipping down and going through many twists and turns full of mud before being thrown off the edge of the island. When he realized there wasn't any ground under him, he flailed his arms and screamed, but hit the water of the bay less than a second later.

When he came up for air, he heard Bumi's laugh as the boy left the island and flipped before hitting the water a few feet away. Next was Kya, who skillfully dove into the water, and their father, who had apparently gone backwards. The water around them had turned a murky brown from the addition of the mud, but everyone was already swimming to shore.

"Last one up is a rotten sparrowkeet egg!" Bumi yelled. Of course, Kya and Aang took the challenge, using their waterbending to reach the beach quickly, while Bumi protested the use of bending in a race. Tenzin made his way back a little bit more slowly, and didn't bother trying to race his brother, but didn't try running off either. He didn't admit it to anyone but himself that he had fun and wanted to go again, but Aang seemed to notice and grinned.

He scooped up the boy before diving down the slide after his other two kids again. Tenzin actually started laughing as more mud covered his face before he fell into the water.

* * *

They must have been out there for hours before the slide wasn't being used anymore and they were just throwing mud at each other from the large pool of it. Aang had to add water to it several times now, but the gooey mud never left them bored.

The sun was lower in the sky and Aang expected that his wife would be home soon. He didn't want to say anything though, since Tenzin would freak out. She would find out anyways, so Aang didn't bother worrying over the scolding that was sure to come when she saw the mess.

It wasn't much longer before she was on the island. Aang smiled to himself when he realized this, and covered the slide with water once again, much to the confusion of the three kids, who were making mud castles. Once he was sure it was nice and muddy, he continued playing, helping Kya with her castle, which was almost as tall as him if he stood up. Bumi and Tenzin were working on one that was probably half the size of the first and they complained about a waterbender pairing up with an earthbender, who just so happened to also be a waterbender, against a nonbender and airbender.

Bumi whispered something into Tenzin's ear, and the boy stuck his tongue out in concentration as he was about to blow the large structure to the ground, when a voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"What do you think you're doing?"

His tongue was instantly pulled back into his mouth and his eyes went wide. He turned to his mother slowly, taking notice of his wide eyed brother and sister with their matching grimaces. They knew they had been caught. The only one who didn't really seem to look guilty or sorry was the Avatar, who helped sturdy the now tilting structure, and smiled at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Katara asked again, hands on her hips and a frown on her face. "I leave for a day and the four of you end up caked in mud and now this place is a mess."

Aang nodded while the kids all tried to give apologetic smiles. Katara shook her head and said, "None of you are coming inside until you get every spec of dirt off you, and you're all going to clean up this too."

She noticed that her husband was walking towards her now, a smile on his face and hands behind his back, "Of course sweetie. But, this was all my idea and I told them they wouldn't be in trouble."

All the kids nodded as Aang took another couple of steps towards their mother, and smiled when she said, "Fine then. You will be cleaning everything yourself, even dishes tonight."

"Everything?"

"Yes. Everything," Katara said, eyeing him up and down curiously while he was just smiling at her. Kya shook her head at her father and Bumi made a disgusted sound as he was scratching some of the dried mud off his arm while Tenzin just shrugged and stood to clean up.

The Avatar turned to look at him and shook his head, barely keeping a serious tone as he spoke, "We're not done here Tenzin."

Tenzin just gave him a questioning look and sat back down next to his brother without a word. Katara shook her head and began to turn back to the house, but Aang grabbed her in a hug and laughed. She pushed away from him, looking down at the front of her one clean blue shirt, but the Avatar had already pulled her into the mud and she gave him a look that screamed he was in trouble.

The Avatar laughed some more as the three kids began pelting her with mud and the master waterbender was soon covered. She flicked some of the mud out of her eyes with her fingers and Aang gulped when he saw the look on her face.

"Do you really want to have a mud fight with a master waterbender?" She asked menacingly.

Aang looked thoughtful for a second and shrugged, "Of course. But not right now."

Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin all looked at each other for a second before moving to the side as Aang grabbed Katara and pulled her even further into the mud. They all knew where this was going, and the end result would not be good.

Katara gave him a questioning look as she let him drag her along for a second, but he just shrugged, "You might want to get cleaned up first."

Before she could even think to ask what he meant, she was on her back screaming as the slide turned sharply and she was spit off the island. She could hear the laughter coming from high above her as she spit out water and began swimming to shore, thinking of a few ways to get back at him.

"Ouch. Guess who's sleeping on the couch tonight?" Kya said, shaking her head and looking down towards the beach, where an angry waterbender was wringing out her hair and shirt and saying some very rude things about a certain airbender.

"It was worth it," Avatar Aang smiled.

"How are we going to clean up?" Tenzin asked as the larger mud castle fell over.

"I don't think that'll be a problem," Kya said quickly as she saw her mother approaching them, using waterbending to hold up a huge glob of water.

* * *

"This is humiliating," Bumi said, standing in a bucket of cold water that went to his stomach. Tenzin, in a bucket a few feet away had to agree.

Kya just smiled from her bucket, "At least I don't have to take off my clothes."

Her brothers blushed, Bumi suddenly deciding to sit down, turning the water an even murkier shade of brown, and Tenzin following suit. Kya laughed. Her brothers' and father's swim trunks were a few feet away, drying on the clothesline while she was only down to her wrappings. There were perks to being the only girl. The great Avatar was sitting in his own bucket a few feet away, knees just visible above the murky water. He seemed to be keeping his nose under the water and blowing bubbles for his own entertainment, though he was really heating the water with firebending.

Katara shook her head from her spot on the porch and said, "Don't laugh Kya. None of you are coming inside until you get all the mud off you. I'm not letting any of you track it into the house."

The master waterbender pulled the dirty water out of the tubs and filled them again with even colder water, making sure to dump it on everyone's heads, instantly turning it brown again.

Kya turned to her father after picking a few pieces of dry mud from her hair, and shivered, "Still think it was worth it?"

He lifted his head out of the water and grinned as a dirt clod fell from his forehead, despite the cold and chattering teeth, "Definitely."

* * *

**I suggest to anyone who has never gone down a mudslide, get off the computer right now and do it, unless you can't...My mom once watered down my grandma's dirt driveway, when it was clear of weeds and rocks, and me and my cousins had so much fun. We were so messy later though that we did have to wash off in buckets first. My aunt wasnt very happy since we were all clean before, but i must say, it was worth it and i would do it again in a heartbeat, though it has been a few years and it would be hard considering there isnt much dirt left. **

**Anyways, I have no clue as to when i will finish and/or post the next one. I have a lot of homework due when school starts and i need to get my butt in gear if i want to pass the first week of classes. I get my schedule soon and even though i already know it, it kind of finalizes things ya know? I think this is the first time i actually do not want to go back to school after a long break. I'm a nervous wreck.**

**By the way, i guess i should put this in here at least once, just dont expect it again because i am 1) forgetful 2) resentful and 3) just dont want to. I own nothing. That is my disclaimer. I tend to forget them, but you see it right here? That's all i promise because i sadly will never own either of the two amazing shows, and dont want to remind myself by writing this everytime. **

**...Carry on and ciao (no. i'm not italian if you were curious at all. I just like saying that.) Thanks and feel free to review.**


	3. P&PA part 1

**I will be as quick as possible with this. First, this is actually two parts. I just didnt want to put it all together since it would be a lot longer. So, you get the first part now, and the next maybe tomorrow. **

**Both parts together would be called Penguins and Panic Attacks, but since this is just the first part, guess which part you get? Just do it. It's not penguins. Happy reading.**

* * *

"Wahoo!" A boy, with arms raised in freedom from the prison that his grandfather's house became during a snowstorm, yelled as he ran through the thick white snow, quickly disappearing from view of the hut.

"Bumi, be careful!" his mother called after him from the doorway.

"Oh, come on Katara. He'll be fine," her husband reassured her, laughing at his son.

"Just make sure they all stay warm."

"Everyone will be fine. How dangerous can penguin sledding be?"

"Bumi will find a way to make it dangerous."

"Right," Aang's eyes widened, "In that case, I should probably catch up with him before he gets there. Are you sure you don't want to come? There are plenty of penguins."

"I was going to stay with dad today, but please don't bring the kids back until they are worn out. I don't think I can handle it anymore if Bumi keeps running around yelling."

"Got it. Did you see where Kya went though?"

Katara let out a sigh and shook her head, "She had a good head start on Bumi. Just hurry up and make sure they don't get into any trouble."

"Do I have to go?" a small voice came from beside the Avatar. Tenzin looked like he rather be anywhere except in the snow. He was already covered in several layers of clothes and a parka because of Katara worrying about him and his siblings, who were in just as many layers, freezing to death. Aang was lucky to escape with just a cloak a little thicker than the one he usually wore. He insisted the cold didn't bother him, and Katara had barely accepted it.

Katara crouched down in front of her son and put her hands on his shoulders, pulling his hood up to cover his bald head while she was at it, "Yes. I need you to keep your father out of trouble for me."

Tenzin smiled a toothy grin, but Aang crossed his arms and gave a smug look, "See. I don't need you to look after me all the time." He reached down and picked up Tenzin, "I'm sure he'll do great." He placed the six year old on his shoulders and Tenzin grabbed onto his ears to stay balanced.

"Just go chase your penguins," Katara laughed.

"Good idea," Aang said, kissing her swiftly. His autumn colored robes swished as he turned in the ankle deep snow. "We'll be back before dinner."

"Okay," Katara smiled as she leaned against the door of the hut. "Have fun. Be careful."

Aang smiled before quickly walking in the direction his middle child had gone. Katara moved back inside and closed the door slowly, watching as he slowed for a moment to look back at the door, which looked closed from where he was, and grinned before telling Tenzin to hang on. The boy tightened his hold as the Avatar used airbending to help him run quickly through the snow. Katara just shook her head and closed the door the rest of the way.

* * *

It wasn't long before the Avatar found his son trying to sneak up on the penguins that hopped out of reach when he tried to grab them. Tenzin airbended himself slowly to the ground covered in new snow from the storm that had ended just recently. As happy he was to be let out of the house and get some space away from Bumi, he was nervous about the weather. Aang reassured him several times that everything would be fine, though, which was met with a reluctant agreement by the six year old.

"What are you doing?" Tenzin asked, his head tilted to the side as he examined his brother's attempts to snatch a penguin that was close by. It quickly moved away and Bumi turned his attention to another.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he replied, sticking his tongue out in concentration as he nonchalantly tried to walk behind one of the penguins. It jumped out of his reach and he fell in a heap of snow. "I'm trying to catch myself a penguin."

Tenzin shook his head, "You're not doing a good job. Maybe you should have waited for dad to catch you one."

Bumi was about to make a comment, but Aang, who had been looking around the sea of penguins, spoke before Bumi could, "Where's Kya?"

Bumi just shrugged, "I dunno. I haven't seen her since she left the house."

A million horrible thoughts passed through the Avatar's mind when that was said. Attacked by a wild animal. Lost. Freezing. Starving, which was impossible since she had just eaten lunch. Fell off a glacier. Dead…No. He couldn't think like that. He wanted to freak out and glow it up right then and there, but he was very much aware of the looks his kids were giving him. He had to stay calm and not panic, for their sake, and his own. He wasn't going to let anything happen to his little girl.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "We have to find your sister before we can go sledding."

"But dad," Bumi began to whine, "I'm sure she just went sledding. Why don't we just wait for her to get back if it's so important?"

"No buts," Aang said sternly, which was unusual, especially to his children, "Find Kya. Then we can go sledding."

"Wow," Bumi shook his head, mumbling loudly to himself, "So, if I say we should try to be patient, he just doesn't hear me."

"I think that's the first time you've ever said that we needed to be patient," Tenzin replied from behind his father, who was clearly not paying attention anymore.

The Avatar and his children began wandering through the sea of penguins, trying to find the girl clad in a blue and white parka. After each passing second, the Avatar's patience was slipping away. He had already called her name out several times with no response. If he had brought his glider with him, he would have been flying around, trying to spot her from the sky, but of course, that was left on Air Temple Island. The one time he didn't bring it.

Bumi and Tenzin chased the penguins around as they searched, needing something to actually do. It had been a few minutes when Tenzin spotted something in the snow and went to see what it was. He picked up the dark blue object and flicked some snow off it before calling his father and brother over. He held out the object and watched as his father's face changed from hopeful to horrified in a second.

Kya's glove. That meant she didn't have a glove on. That meant she could be freezing. Panic. There was no reason to not panic. He needed to panic! That was pretty much what went through the Avatar's mind as grabbed the glove from his son's hand and bit his lip in worry. The only thing that brought him back from his mental breakdown was Tenzin, who was tugging lightly on his father's cloak.

Can't freak out and glow it up, he reminded himself. He had two other kids that could get hurt from him freaking out and doing something stupid. No glowing.

Aang closed his eyes and tried to get the thousand voices that were screaming to help out of his head. The other Avatars were not needed for him to freak out plenty on his own.

He started with pacing back and forth as his kids watched him. He quickly wore the snow down into a trench but didn't seem interested in stopping. He called out Kya's name a few times, and began to once again think of every possible disaster that would cause his daughter to lose a glove.

"-And Katara's just going to kill me. And I think I might let her after this one. And then…ugh. Why am I such a horrible parent that I can't figure out where she is? Stupid stupid stupid," he said, hitting his forehead with his hand, stopping to turn around in his trench. If he had any hair on his head, he would have pulled it all out by now. His beard was barely short enough to escape unharmed.

Bumi and Tenzin gave each other worried looks before grabbing hold of their father's robes again and pulling so hard he had to stop. He looked down at them with tears in his eyes, but quickly wiped them away before sitting down and hugging the two boys senselessly.

Tenzin, who now had his head on his father's shoulder, was looking out at the snow. He just knew something terrible was happening and it had to do with Kya. He got that much from how much his father had been beating himself up over a missing glove and how Bumi also seemed more downcast, which was unusual for the eight year old. Bumi was trying to get his attention from Aang's other shoulder, glancing at him and poking his little brother's arm with his free hand.

Tenzin looked at his older brother, who tilted his head and motioned with his eyes. Tenzin leaned a little further and caught sight of a blue figure coming over an icy ridge, a penguin slowly following. His eye involuntarily twitched when he heard that horrible song his parents used to sing to get them to fall asleep, but he let out a sigh of relief.

"Uh, Dad?" Bumi tried, sounding slightly annoyed.

The Avatar just shook his head and buried his face deeper into his kids' sides.

"Dad, I think she's fine," Bumi tried again. His father just squeezed the two of them closer, causing Tenzin to squeak from loss of air and Bumi to begin squirming away.

Eleven year old Kya stopped singing her favorite song, Secret Tunnel, when she saw her father crushing her little brothers. Bumi was giving her a death glare, but Tenzin looked ready to pass out. She tilted her head to the side as she walked around to his front, making sure not to slip into the deep hole in the snow.

"Dad, are you alright?" she asked. Aang shook his head again, but then seemed to realize who had spoken. He opened his eyes and looked up at his curious daughter before practically forgetting about his sons, who rolled away from him as quickly as they could, Tenzin lying on his back and taking deep breaths, and Bumi wiping snow off his face and glaring at Kya some more.

"Kya, you have some explaining to do!" Bumi said.

"About what?" she tried to ask, but her father had engulfed her in a bone crushing hug that lasted a few minutes before he released her.

"Where have you been?" He asked. His eyes were red from crying and his voice worried.

"Sledding," she replied truthfully, but then caught sight of his red eyes, "Dad, are you crying?"

"Yes," he said sadly, "I thought I lost you."

She gave an apologetic smile before hugging around his neck, "I'm sorry, but I'm fine."

"Why didn't you wait?"

"Because someone can't keep up. That someone also doesn't know how to catch a penguin," she said smugly, looking at Bumi, who was about to defend himself, but was interrupted.

"Why do you only have one glove on?"

Kya looked at her gloveless hand before pointing to the one in her father's hands, "Because you have the one I'm missing." When he gave her a serious look, she continued, "Okay, one of the penguins was hurt, so I had to heal it. I guess I kind of forgot about the glove after I set it down. Are you okay?" she asked again.

Aang sighed deeply and grabbed his daughter in another bone crushing hug. He was relieved and just happy to have her back, "Are you hurt?" When she shook her head, he said, "Just promise you won't do that again."

"I will make no such promises," she replied as she patted him on the back. "How about I just tell you first next time?" He let out a noise that was somewhere between a laugh and sob. Soon though, she felt very constricted by his death grip and asked if he would please release her. He did so and smiled down at her.

"I'm sure that penguin will be as good as new now," he said with a slight laugh.

"Dad, I think something's wrong with Tenzin," Bumi snickered from his spot next to his brother. The boy had his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth and was still breathing heavily. "I think you broke him."

"I'm not…broken," Tenzin replied, inhaling deeply, then exhaling as he continued, "Just…really don't like snow. Can we go home yet?"

Aang was about to speak, but it was Bumi's turn to interrupt, "No no no. I was promised sledding. I am not going back to sit around and listen to grandpa's jokes. They get old when he says the same ones twenty times."

The Avatar gave a sad smile, "Sorry Tenzin, but I told your mother I would make sure you three were exhausted by the time we go back." Tenzin groaned and seemed to sink into the snow some more.

* * *

**Okay, so i must say, i seriously dont like writing sappy moments, but i will admit to nearly crying while i was writing, probably because i was tired and stuff. But, i cant help easing it with a little bit of humor just because i cant take it. I am seriously thinking about video taping myself while i write because my emotions are all over the place and i bet i make some funny faces. i was having a mild panic attack during this as well, just so ya know. Now, i have to read a demon book, so if you'll excuse me...I will try to post the next part tomorrow. Just wanted this up now. Ciao.**


	4. P&PA part 2 AKA:Storms

**K, sooo i finally finished this. But, you need to keep a couple things in mind. I did not write it all at once, so it may seem like things are weird, this is part 2, so i suggest reading the first part again to understand a few things, and the most important thing, at least two hours skip with the little lines. **

**This is Penguins and Panic Attacks part 2... AKA: Storms**

* * *

Tenzin clutched tightly to the penguin, but leaned back into his laughing father as their penguin flew down the hill, followed quickly by two others. He was uncomfortable with the thought of being alone on one, so his father had let him share a large penguin, that only looked slightly put off by the weight of two riders.

Kya and Bumi, however, were perfectly fine on their own, and were in the middle of a race. Though Kya had the upper hand with waterbending, Bumi was easily evading anything she could throw at him, even having the animal go off slopes that had him flying. Then he would raise his hands and holler as loud as he could, bracing himself as his ride hit the snow once again. He laughed the entire time, Kya getting frustrated when he ended up ahead of her.

She leaned back slightly and lifted her hands to create a wall that would have her brother going in a completely different direction, and Bumi's penguin screeched in protest as he actually aimed towards it. Kya shook her head as Bumi and the penguin turned right, the penguin sliding along the ice and being pushed back a ways. Kya laughed and thought she would be in the lead for sure now, but Bumi wasn't finished.

He found another slope and leaned forward as he disappeared from view for a split second and shot up above his sister and father. All of them stared up in awe as the boy laughed in joy, raising his hands up and yelling, "Style points!" before hitting the snow in front of his father and laughing as the penguins reached the end of the hill.

His slowed to a stop and bucked him off, turning to him and screeching for a moment before waddling away. He sat in the snow, laughing, as his sister got off her penguin and walked up to him.

"Bumi, you are crazy."

"I'm a mad genius, Sis. There's difference," he replied smugly, grinning as his father walked up to him.

"That you are," Aang laughed. He looked up at the sky, which had quickly grown dark, and frowned.

"Dad, I think a storm's coming," Tenzin piped up from a few feet away. He was also watching the sky and sniffed.

"Are you catching a cold?" Kya asked. She looked at her brother curiously. He didn't look so good, but he just shook his head and pointed up.

"No. I just think there's a storm coming."

"I think we should get back," Aang said, eyes never leaving the sky. "It's going to be a big storm."

They all started walking back, but it seemed the storm had already begun to pick up. The wind blew harshly and the three kids weren't doing so well walking against it. Soon, it was getting hard to see through the flurry of snow around them. They didn't get too far after that before Aang, seeing that it would be impossible to find the way back, sighed and used waterbending to form an igloo around all of them. They all huddled together, Tenzin sitting in Aang's lap, and Kya and Bumi on either side of him.

"Now what do we do?" Bumi asked. His nose had begun running from the cold, and he sniffed. "I'm tired of the snow."

Aang looked down at the three of them, wondering how the afternoon had gone so wrong in the first place, but tried to be calm and mature, "We just have to wait until the storm passes."

"But you're the Avatar. Can't you get rid of the storm?" Bumi asked in a small voice. The temperature was quickly dropping and they were all starting to feel it.

"There are plenty of things I can't do," Aang replied sadly, hugging the three of them closer to keep them warm.

* * *

"Where are they? Shouldn't they be back by now?" Katara was pacing in the living room to her father's home. They should have been back hours ago. There was a storm raging outside that didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon, they might be freezing, and then there was always the possibility…no…sure fact of life, that her children were hungry. "They're stuck out there," she said, shaking her head and reaching for her parka. A hand stopped her from putting it on. She was soon wrapped in Hakoda's embrace.

"Katara, I'm not letting you go out in that storm. We'll wait it out and look for them when it stops," Hakoda said evenly.

"How can you be so calm while your grandchildren are out there in a storm, probably freezing to death?" Katara asked, in her motherly rage.

"Because I know that Aang will take better care of them than he will himself."

Katara stopped fuming for a second to listen to the wind shaking the door, "I know. I'm going out the second that storm clears up and if anything happened to them," she shook her head and hugged him back, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes, "I don't want anything to happen to them."

* * *

The Avatar wiped sweat from his brow as he held his hand out in front of him and his children. In it was a small flame, easy for him to keep control over and keep the kids as warm as possible, but he was getting tired. The light was casting shadows on the walls of the igloo, and two of the children had their hands up to the flame, trying to get warm through their gloves, but it wasn't working for either of them, while the third was snuggled against the Avatar's chest, trying to keep warm from there. Kya put her hands down and leaned against her father's shoulder.

She looked up at him sadly, "Daddy, you should stop. You're just going to exhaust yourself."

Aang looked down at her before shaking his head, "We need light."

"Yeah, but you don't have to do that to yourself," Bumi piped up before sniffing again. He had also stopped bothering with the flame and was nearly sitting in his father's lap with his brother.

Tenzin sneezed a gust of air and flew backwards into his father's chest, but the Avatar didn't budge. Instead he smiled sadly at the boy, who rubbed his nose with the back of his glove, before making the flame in his hand so small, he could just barely make out their forms.

"Why does it have to be so cold here?" Tenzin asked before sneezing again. As a response, Aang shifted so he could take off his cloak before wrapping it around the three of them like a blanket without making the light in his hand disappear. That left him with just his normal robes, which weren't very good for keeping out cold, and Kya looked up at him, her expression a mixture of thankfulness and fear.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked.

"I'm a firebender, Kya. I'll be fine. I'm just worried about you three."

Kya scrunched up her nose and was about to say something about that, but Bumi spoke up.

"What happens when airbenders catch colds?" he asked curiously as Tenzin sneezed again.

"We don't usually. But, I'm guessing you're going to find out if Tenzin keeps this up," he replied gravely. This sneezing was only going to get worse. Aang had seen a few sick airbenders before the war, and had even been sick plenty of times in his life, but most sick airbenders couldn't get out an audible sentence before blowing themselves backwards or sky high. "I'm sure we're going to have our hands full when we get back home."

"Can I help?" Kya asked. She was already about to pull off her glove, but Aang stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"I don't think you can heal a cold, but don't take off your gloves. We'll just have to wait," he looked down at Tenzin, who was curled up and nearly asleep. Sighing, he shook his son awake. "Tenzin, try not to fall asleep."

"Dad, what if we can't get home?" Bumi asked quietly, his voice shaking.

"Don't talk like that Bumi!" Kya said, "Daddy knows what he's doing. We're going to be fine."

Aang smiled, "I've been caught in more than one storm, one not too far from here actually. That was before the war, when I lived with the Air Nomads."

"Really?" Kya asked. Bumi also looked surprised. They knew about the war from what they had heard at school and were told by their parents, but storms seemed to be conveniently left out of most topics discussed.

Aang nodded. Now, all three of them were looking up at him, waiting for him to continue. "When I was told by the monks that I was the Avatar, I didn't know what to do. I was just a little older than Kya is now. Everything changed for me," he said, shaking his head slightly and remembering how his life had changed so quickly. "I suddenly wasn't allowed to play with my friends because they thought it was an unfair advantage, I spent most of my time with my guardian, Gyatso, and then they were going to send me away from him."

"That's awful!" Kya exclaimed. "Why would they do that?"

"They thought he was to attached to me," Aang frowned.

"What did you do?" Tenzin asked with a yawn.

"I took my glider and Appa and left the Southern Air Temple behind me."

Bumi's eyes widened, "You ran away? And then what?"

"That was when I got caught up in the storm. It was so strong, me and Appa were pulled under the water, so I froze the ice around us. The next thing I could see was your mother's face. She rescued me from the iceberg I was in for a hundred years."

Kya sat on her knees and wrapped her arms around her father, "I'm sorry that happened."

"I'm not," he replied. When she looked at him like he was crazier than Bumi, he continued, "If I hadn't, I would never even have a chance to have met your mother. Then you three wouldn't be here with me right now. I don't regret a thing I did."

Kya smiled before Bumi started laughing. When she asked why, he just turned and pointed at Aang, "You're really old."

Kya punched her brother's shoulder before Tenzin spoke up, "Does this mean mother will save us like she did when she found you?"

Aang smiled slightly, "I don't doubt she would be out here in a heartbeat if your grandpa let her." He stopped to listen for a second, but he could still hear the wind pounding against the make-shift shelter. "How about I tell you a story to pass the time?"

"Which story?" Bumi asked.

"How about I tell you about when your mother, uncle, and I traveled around the world?"

"We've already heard all the stories," Bumi complained. "We already know all about the war and how you kicked the Fire Lord's butt."

Aang grinned, "You haven't heard the story like I tell it." The three kids grinned at each other and looked up at him expectantly as he began his tale, the light in his hand flickering as he waved his arms around for emphasis.

* * *

"Katara, will you please stop and sit down?" Hakoda asked, his eyes following his daughter as she paced around the living room. He was sitting on the couch, cup of tea in hand, trying to make sure she didn't run off into the storm, but she refused to sit down until she knew where her family was.

"No," she replied evenly, biting back the urge to snap at him at he would have been out there if it were her.

He set his drink down and stood to place a hand on her shoulder, "Will you at least slow down then?"

She stopped and looked at him then, "No. Two more minutes and I'm going to go find them."

Hakoda just sighed when he realized how serious she was. He couldn't blame her, but it wasn't smart to go out in a blizzard at all, especially when things can change so quickly. He watched as she put on her boots and said, "I'm going too."

"No. Dad, you have to stay here. I'll be fine. The storm's calmed down a little and I'm a master waterbender if you haven't noticed," she said pulling her parka over her head.

"I've noticed," Hakoda smiled, "but master or not, you're my daughter and I'm not going to sit back while you are out there alone."

Katara smiled at him slightly before grabbing his boots for him.

Soon, they were out in the storm, Katara in the lead, using waterbending to keep the snow from their eyes. Hakoda was carrying a lantern and had tied one end of a rope to his waist and Katara wrapped the other around herself so they would keep close to each other. The wind was slowly quieting and Katara figured the storm knew how serious she was about this now, because she was not going to turn back.

* * *

"So what happened to him?" Kya asked. All three of the children had been completely absorbed in the story, and Aang was enjoying recounting things from his point of view.

Aang scratched his beard in thought, "That was really unclear at the time."

"How's it unclear? Isn't he dead?" Bumi asked.

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Can you please just tell us what happened ne-," Tenzin was cut off by a sneeze, and he rubbed his nose again.

Aang paused for a second, thinking, when Kya suddenly spoke up, "Wait. I think the storm stopped!" He listened for a second and grinned.

All of a sudden he was standing, setting Tenzin on the ground and moving towards one of the walls. He used waterbending to move all of the snow and ice away and climbed out.

Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin all looked at each other before standing to follow, when the Avatar was back, grinning like a madman.

"You three can come out now. I think someone wants to see you."

Kya and Bumi instantly ran to the hole, Tenzin following slowly and pulling his father's cloak along with him, and looked out just in time to see a figure in the distance. Aang waved as it began to run, pulling something behind it. The two figures stopped for a second before the first one began running again, the second following a bit slower now.

"Mom!" The two children yelled at the same time. When Tenzin looked like he was about to sneeze again, Aang picked him up so he wouldn't fall over or fly away. Neither would be good. Kya began jumping up and down in the snow that went to her waist, and Bumi looked like he was suddenly tired. They began moving as quickly over the snow as they could.

Katara practically ran into them, hugging Kya and Bumi first, and then pulling Aang, who was still holding Tenzin, in and wrapping her arms around all of them as tightly as possible.

"Are you all okay? No one's hurt? Aang, why aren't you wearing your cloak? Are you all okay? Let's get you out of the cold," she managed in one breath, turning them and pushing them slowly in the direction of the tribe.

Aang put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "You're beginning to repeat yourself. We're all fine, more or less. It was getting cold, so I gave them the cloak, and it's still cold out here, so it would be nice to go back."

She took a deep breath and smiled before hugging him closer, "That's why I was out here in the first place. You had me scared to death." She then thought for a second, "What do you mean, more or less? You were in a blizzard for nearly twelve hours. I'm sure there's something wrong."

"Well," Bumi began, ticking off points on his fingers, "I'm starving, tired, freezing, and I really gotta pee. So, can we please hurry?"

"Same," Kya informed.

"Same," sniffed Tenzin.

"That makes four of us then," Aang smiled as Katara sighed. He yawned before handing Tenzin, who was falling asleep, to Katara. "We all just need some sleep and warmth."

"Don't forget food," Bumi chimed in sleepily.

"How are you so sleepy?" Kya raised an eyebrow at them, "It's like you've never pulled an all nighter before," but then turned back to her mother, "Oh, and keep a tight hold on Tenzin."

"Why?" Hakoda, who was just a few step away asked. He had finally caught up, and was coiling the rope around his shoulder.

"Because I think he caught a cold," Kya said tiredly as Katara wrapped her arms more securely around her son. "Daddy was holding him earlier too, so he might catch it. Just warning you now."

"Thanks," Katara replied, looking at her husband, "You were stuck out here for hours. So, what did you do to pass the time?"

"Dad told us some stories about the war!" Bumi said, regaining enough energy to jump up and down for a few seconds.

Katara's eyes widened slightly, "Which stories?"

"Well…" Aang began.

"We were up to the point where the guy with the funky eyebrows you had a crush on died," Bumi stated, walking a bit quicker to match their pace.

"Wow. Way to be insensitive Bumi," Kya rolled her eyes. Bumi just shrugged.

Katara bit her lip, nodding her head slowly and glancing at Aang, who picked up Bumi because he was struggling in the snow, "Yep. And that's about as much of the story you can hear for now."

Kya and Bumi began to protest, but Aang shrugged, "I think she's right. I'll tell you what happened next when you're a little older. You might not be able to handle it right now."

Bumi puffed up his cheeks and whispered to his father, "Can't you just wait 'til Tenzin's asleep?"

"I don't think so," Katara said, shaking her head. Tenzin was already asleep, but Kya seemed as lively as ever. "So, other than the snowstorm, how was your day?"

Kya and Aang shared a look before Aang gave a sheepish smile, "It was…interesting."

"What happened?" Katara prompted.

"We'll tell you what happened when you're older," Kya smirked. Katara just scoffed while everyone else laughed.

* * *

**I guess Aang still doesnt have any luck with storms, but i do believe i was really tired when i was writing parts for Katara, so if that's weird, it was probably because i was sleep deprived. Okay, just saying.**

**So, this part isnt one of my favorites, but yeah. I have no clue when the chapter will be up because of school, and i am working on a request, and all in all, i'm a little stressed out. So, review if you can or want to. If you want to know why i split the chpter up in the first place, it's because i dont really like when they get so long, and it gave me a chance to fix some things in here. Ciao**


	5. Meetings

**I just finished this one, so i hope it's okay. I've been writing a couple lately, but for some reason this just wanted to be finished first. So, i have a couple others to work on at least. Thay can only get better, so that's a plus, sort of. Anyways...**

**This chapter is called Meetings. **

**Duh Duh Duh! Yeah, i have the same reaction to the name. Sounds boring to me, but hey. It actually fits. **

**Summary: Sokka is babysitting and has to take Bumi and Tenzin to a council meeting. That's pretty much it without me telling you anything important. I guess i tend to do that. You just gotta deal with it for now.**

* * *

Sokka had two problems. Well, one was worse than the other with stuff like this, but still. Two was two. And those two problems just happened to be his nephews. Don't get him wrong, he absolutely loved them, but not right now, when he was busy.

Really, he should have just said no. He technically didn't have to babysit them, but he opened his big mouth and he was stuck with them. He should have guessed that the council would be called together and he would have to drag them along because no one could help. He even checked twice.

The whole reason he was babysitting in the first place was because Katara and Kya went to the South Pole for a visit, while Bumi and Tenzin decided to stay home with Aang, but of course, the Avatar just so happened to be needed in Ba Sing Se, for something so important that he couldn't take his kids, a day after his wife and daughter had left. With Toph too busy to keep an eye, er...foot, on them, and the Acolytes at their wits end with the kids' shenanigans, Sokka said he would handle it. Oh he really shouldn't have said that.

Tenzin would just sit on the couch or stay in the guest room meditating, but Bumi was bouncing off the walls of the small house with unbridled energy. No wonder they kept him on an island most of the time. Sokka was almost sure Bumi was an airbender, at least at heart, because the kid zipped around faster that Tenzin on an airscooter. Trying to get him to sit still was like trying to get Tenzin to really laugh or get Aang to eat meat.

So, when the council was called to deal with some important matters, he couldn't just leave the two of them at his house alone, for more than one reason. It wasn't just that the kids were unpredictable, well mostly Bumi, but simply because Katara would kill him if she found out, and he had just gotten groceries, which he would like to have later.

That was why he was making his way down the street, a short eight year old boy in air nomad clothes following close behind with a pensive expression on his face and a book in his hand, and a taller ten year old with dark hair puffed out in every direction, grinning at something only he knew, in the lead.

"Uncle Sokka?" Bumi said, turning around and grinning up at him, walking backwards slowly. Sokka looked down curiously at the boy, waiting for his question, "What do you do at the meetings?"

"Well, that's easy squirt. We talk about a bunch of things and try to come up with solutions to problems," he said, simplifying it a bit for the kid's sake. Bumi just scrunched up his nose and turned around, walking a few steps before grabbing a lamp post and swinging around on it a few times.

"That sounds really boring. So all you do is fix other people's problems? Why can't they take care of things themselves?"

Sokka shrugged, "I guess people just like knowing others will help if they ask. Talk to your father about it when he gets back. I'm sure he'd tell you how it all works."

"But, I don't want to know," Bumi pursed his lips and hopped away from the pole. "Sounds like something Tenzin might want to do, being Mr. Goody-Goody." He grinned and wrapped his arms around his younger brother, who was sporting an irritated expression. "Wouldn't you Tenzy?" Tenzin opened his mouth to reply, but thought better of it and just shrugged.

Sokka shook his head and smiled, never more glad to finally be at city hall. "I need you two to be on your best behavior in here. Some of these people don't appreciate jokes, even if you are the Avatar's kids. Okay?"

Tenzin nodded, and Bumi pouted, rolling his eyes and echoing what his mother would say, "So, mouth shut and no touching anything?"

"Exactly," Sokka smiled, patting Bumi on the shoulder. "I think you're old enough to stay, but don't expect a warm welcome from the others. Lately, most of these meetings have been closed to the public."

Tenzin furrowed his brows, "But dad comes to meetings all the time. Why does he if the meetings are closed?"

Sokka opened the door for them and lead them inside, "He's the Avatar. He has the right to be heard as much as anyone else, but he comes anytime because he, as the Avatar, has the right to know what is going on in his city and how it affects the rest of the world." Tenzin nodded at the answer, but Bumi ignored it, gazing at the large council room. He walked quickly down the long isle to the front row, moving his hand along the edges of the tables as he passed and grinning at the four people already sitting at the table in front as he sat down.

Sokka scoffed, whispering to Tenzin, "What happened to no touching anything?"

Tenzin shrugged, "I don't think he knows what that means." He joined his brother, sitting in one of the chairs in the front row, nose already in his book, leaving Sokka with a few confused council members.

"Councilman Sokka, what are two children doing here? This is a closed meeting," the other Water Tribe councilman asked.

"Avatar Aang and Master Katara are out of town at the moment, so I am taking care of their sons until either return. I am aware that children aren't usually allowed, but I did not know of the meeting before I agreed, no one else is available, and I am sure they are mature enough to sit still and not be any trouble," Sokka replied, glancing at the boys and making sure Bumi knew that last part was just for him, as he was making his way to his seat on the council, looking for any opposition from his fellow council members.

The other council members looked at each other for a moment before the Fire Nation councilman nodded, "Very well. If they can behave, they can stay. Let's begin."

Bumi grinned at the news he could stay, and looked at his brother before squinting his eyes, "What are you reading?"

Tenzin shrugged, "I don't really know. I just found it at Uncle's house and he said I could read it. It's actually interesting," he replied before returning to his book.

Bumi leaned back in his seat, arms crossed. Tenzin couldn't hold a conversation for the life of him. He tapped his fingers on his knee as Tenzin turned the page of the book, completely engulfed in what he was reading. How long did these meetings take?

The council members seemed to be in an animated discussion over…the park? What the heck was going on at the park that they needed to fix? It was perfectly fine last he saw. This really was boring. How did Sokka do it? How did any of them do it? And how did Tenzin sit completely still, barely moving a muscle except to turn the page of his book, as Bumi had to resort to reading over his shoulder?

When Tenzin noticed, he scooted to the next seat, not liking prying eyes, but Bumi followed. Tenzin sighed and snapped the book shut before extending it to him, "If you're that bored, just take the stupid book."

"I hate books," Bumi complained.

"Then don't read over my shoulder," Tenzin whispered harshly back. He was casting glances at the council members, but they were still discussing solutions to something neither boy really cared to figure out.

"But-," Bumi began.

"I don't care," Tenzin snapped, thoroughly annoyed now. "Just be quiet."

Bumi and Tenzin started bickering back and forth, the volume of their voices slowly rising, much to the annoyance of Sokka, who had been keeping an eye on them without getting distracted from the conversation. All of the council members were glaring at him now, waiting for him to take care of this.

"Boys," Sokka said, a sheepish smile on his face from his embarrassment, but when the two boys completely ignored him, he sighed and raised his voice, "Bumi! Tenzin!" When both looked at him, Tenzin with an irritated but apologetic expression, and Bumi with a bored glare, he cleared his throat. Bumi crossed his arms over his chest and Tenzin set his book on the table.

"I would like you two to go to my office for a few minutes while we discuss important matters," both of the boys stood and Tenzin grabbed his book again before they began walking to the stairs. "First door on your right," Sokka said, rubbing his temples. How did his sister do it?

He watched his nephews walk up the stairs and out of sight. Bumi opened the door, waiting for Tenzin to get closer before he closed it, just loud enough for the councilmen to hear. He put his hand over Tenzin's mouth before he could protest and moved slowly towards the pillars, hiding behind one and poking his head out just enough to see what was going on. Tenzin kept his mouth shut, also a bit curious as to what had really gotten them sent away, and leaned against the pillar, just listening.

"Let's continue," Sokka said, clearing his throat.

"Very well," the Earth Kingdom council member replied. "The next issue that needs to be addressed is with Yakone." Bumi furrowed his brows at the name. He had heard it somewhere before, but couldn't place it. "There have been several curious cases in which the victims were said to have been controlled against their will by some unknown force."

"They say it is Yakone who is controlling them. It would make sense seeing as he is a waterbender. He could be using bloodbending against his victims," another council member said.

"What's bloodbending?" Tenzin asked quietly as Bumi shrugged.

"I don't know, but this Yakone guy sounds serious," Bumi was looking back and forth at the expressions of the councilmen, which ranged from nervous to terrified to annoyed to just plain bored.

"But bloodbending can only be done on the night of the full moon," yet another councilman said. "None of the cases have occurred during a full moon."

"As of yet," finished Sokka. "Nevertheless, I would much rather wait to discuss this when Avatar Aang is available. He has told me that Yakone is a serious threat to Republic City and he wishes to be told of any new information before we take action. For now, meeting adjourned."

Bumi looked over at Tenzin, who had wide eyes at what he was hearing, "What's so bad that father has to get involved? Is everything going to be okay?"

"I don't know," Bumi said, shaking his head, "but it looks like their finishing up, so we better go." They quietly stood and crept back to the door. Bumi opened it slowly, glad it didn't creak, and closed it after Tenzin as quietly as possible. "Quick. Act natural!"

Tenzin threw up his arms in exasperation as his brother ran over to the desk and took a seat, folding his hands on the desk. "Bumi, you are not acting natural." He sat in one of the chairs and opened his book again.

"Fine," Bumi said, standing again and walking behind his brother. He put his hands on the back of the chair and leaned over Tenzin's shoulder, "What do I normally do?"

Tenzin's jaw dropped and he stared at his brother for a second, "You seriously have to ask me? Do you realize how many times you have annoyed me today? Why is it that you can't leave me alone?" His voice was slowly rising and Bumi pouted as Sokka opened the door.

"Boys, the meeting's over. Bumi, stop tormenting your brother, and let's go get some ice cream or something."

Sokka had already turned around and Bumi grinned before winking at his brother, "That, is how I act natural." He chuckled a bit at the boy's expression, and followed his uncle out of the room.

Tenzin snapped the book shut once again and shook his head, standing to follow them, "Well played, Bumi."

* * *

When they had gotten their ice cream and were sitting in the park, Bumi asked, "So what were you guys talking about while we were in your office? Anything interesting?"

Sokka turned to face the boys, a sad smile on his lips, "Nah. Some fisherman just had some concerns about the docks that he shared with us last week."

Tenzin stopped mid-lick when he heard his uncle's obvious lie. Bumi stared at his ice cream for a second, watching the chocolate melt down the cone. "Did you guys get the problem fixed?" he asked, casting a glance at his uncle, who had finished nearly half of the ice cream.

"Not quite, but we're working on it. Don't worry about it Kiddo," he said with a wave of hand. Bumi shared a glance with Tenzin, but just continued eating his ice cream, his mind buzzing with hundreds of questions about this Yakone guy. Tenzin had apparently decided that it was none of his business and resumed making sure his ice cream didn't melt onto his fingers. Bumi hated when patience was needed, but he knew he would eventually be let into the loop, or at least figure things out on his own.

It seemed these meetings weren't as boring as he originally thought.

* * *

**I know it sucks, but adults lie to kids all the time, so why not. I dont always agree, but sometimes it's to keep them safe and not worried, which is what Sokka lied for. Just clearing that up in case you were wondering. I doubt Sokka would lie if he thought they could handle the truth. I'll admit, i would be terified. I'm 16, but every time i see bloodbending on avatar or korra, it creeps me out, and i know it's not real. Imagine being an 8-10 year old where it does exist. Yeah, i would want to stay as ignorant as possible for as long as possible. **

**Anyways, i'll try to finish the next chapter and have it uploaded soon, but ya never know. Please, review if you can, or want to. If you don't okay, but you have no chance to make me smile. Anyways, ciao.**


	6. Arguments

**Well this is up later than i was hoping. I was going to try to get in up on sunday, but i just couldnt seem to finish it. And yesterday i was doing homework. Yep, i got homework on the first day of school. A lot of homework. So, today, since i have less for some reason, i decided i should finish this and post it with a warning before i go off to hate my algebra 2 homeowrk. Luckily its not taking up a lot of time yet.**

**Anyways, the warning is that i will be posting very irregularly from here on out. Hopefully i will be able to write and post stories every week or two, but no promises until i get a signifigant break. Right now i think that'll be in around eight weeks or so. So, until further notice, i will be writing very irregularly. Just making that clear. Homework is annoying, but sadly school is a priority for me right now, especailly since i need to pick up my grades. I know school just started, but yes, i finished only a small portion of summer work, and well, i might have to switch classes in a couple weeks, but i will try to pick up my grades. The teacher said that we could still pass the class, just unlikely get an A, but i dont know. We already had a test, for the book i didnt read no less, and i might be out sooner than later. **

**Sorry if you read all of that. You only need to read a couple sentences, but i tend to vent and ramble. **

**Okay...This chapter is call Arguments. I'll let you read why.**

* * *

He wasn't sure how it started. He wasn't even sure _why_ it started anymore.

It had been a routine thing. After their kids were sent off to bed, Aang and Katara would talk. That's just how it was. If there was any time, they could talk about anything, but somehow that talking turned into bickering to arguing to the verge of yelling. About half way through the argument, neither really knew what had gotten to them to that point.

Both were standing on nearly opposite sides of their room, Aang mostly keeping quiet until Katara stopped fuming. She dominated the argument of course, speaking her mind whenever, interrupting her husband if she felt she needed to get her point across. At that point he would listen, try to remember what they were talking about, and weasel his way back into the very one sided argument.

"Can we just talk about this in the morning?" That was the question that ended it. Katara snapped her mouth shut and glared at him, narrowing her eyes but not saying another word.

She promptly walked over to the bed, grabbed a pillow, and walked closer to him, extending her arm out. He eyed her face, which was completely blank, except for her dangerously blue eyes, and then the pillow in her hand before asking, "What's that for."

She shook her head, but her expression didn't change, "You're sleeping on the couch. See you in the morning."

Aang didn't need another word from her to understand that she was in no mood to talk anymore. Her eyes themselves were enough to make him want to crawl under a rock until she forgave him, even though he technically hadn't done anything wrong.

He grabbed the pillow from her, shifting it in his hands as he uncomfortably stood there, and she just stared at him. He smiled sheepishly at her, but her accusing eyes never left his, and he took a deep breath, "Katara, I think we should-,"

But she cut him off, pointing to the door, "Out."

"But Katara," Aang tried again, put she still was pointing to the door and glaring at him.

"Now."

Without another word, the airbender sighed in defeat and left the room, closing the door behind him and slowly walking down the hall, dragging the pillow behind him. He made his way to their living room, knowing Katara needed some time to sort things out herself before talking to him next. Really, that could take anywhere from five minutes to a week, but he didn't bother extending that time by staying and starting again. He needed the time alone too.

He smiled a bit when he heard Bumi's snoring as he passed his five year old son's room, wondering how Kya and Tenzin were able to get to sleep so easily.

Aang dropped the pillow on the edge of the couch and flopped down onto the uncomfortable cushion. He lay on his side for a while before rolling onto his back, then on his other side. They really needed a more comfortable couch. He had to change his position several times, but once he was finally comfortable, he heard a voice from the doorway and immediately sat up.

"Daddy? Why are you in here? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine Sweetheart. Your mom and I just have different opinions tonight." He noticed the grimace that had crept its way onto his daughter's face, "Why are you still up?"

"Bumi's snoring and I just went to get a cup of water. So what's wrong with mom? You two never fight. It has to do with the broken vase, doesn't it? I'm telling ya, I know nothing," she said, putting her hands up in defense.

"What broken vase?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously, but she just gave a sheepish smile and he motioned for her to come closer, "We'll deal with it in the morning. To tell you the truth," he said, rolling onto his back for a moment, "I don't know what happened. One minute we were fine, then the next, I have to sleep here."

Kya yawned, which didn't go unnoticed by her father, "It's okay Daddy. She'll forgive you by morning. Trust me."

He chuckled a bit, "Since when are you the relationship expert? Anyways, you should probably get to bed," motioning for her to come closer and hugging her, kissing the top of her head.

Kya sighed dramatically before standing up, pausing to turn around and kiss him on the cheek, "Goodnight Daddy."

Aang smiled as she exited the room, "Goodnight Sweetheart." He sighed before rolling onto his back and turning his attention to the ceiling, wondering if he would be able to sleep.

It wasn't much longer before he was on the brink of sleep. He didn't take any notice of the person who entered the room until she was lying next to him, her face only inches away. She had dragged a blanket with her and was holding it tightly against herself while also draping it over him.

He opened his eyes slowly, only to be met with the same glare they had given him earlier. He gave her a small smile, and was about to say something, but she interrupted his train of thought. Still glaring, she saw him take a breath and said, "Shut up. I'm still not happy with you right now, but I can't sleep without you."

He gave a small chuckle, "But you aren't mad anymore?"

Her eyes softened a bit, and she gave him a sad smile, "I can never be mad at you."

He smirked at her, "I beg to differ," but then he was surprisingly more serious, "What were we even fighting for?"

"I don't know," she said with a shrug and a sigh. She pushed him farther back in the couch, trying to make herself comfortable. "We'll talk about that in the morning. Can we go back to our bed now?"

Aang yawned, shaking his head at the suggestion, "If I remember correctly, you told me I was going to sleep on the couch. I'm going to serve the full sentence if you don't mind. Besides," he grinned, "I'm completely comfortable. You can get back to bed if you want."

The waterbending master narrowed her eyes at him, but smiled sincerely for the first time since they had started talking, "Then I hope you don't mind the company, because I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't want you to," he replied with a smile, and she smiled back.

* * *

**So i guess most things i write tend to have a happy ending, but when i write, i do intend for things to stay unclear on some level for some reason. It's just how i write. Sometimes i will make sure it's very thorough and you know exactly what's going on with each character, and others, like this, leave a lot unsaid. Dont worry, i do not do that for a reason. It's just what my brain is telling me to write. **

**Anyways, i realized i type anyways too much. I will try to work on that...Hope you liked the story, sorry for such long author's notes, and thank you for reading. It makes me happy that people enjoy these little stories. By the way, i think the reason i cant write is because i have been listening to the song Little Wonders, by Rob Thomas, so much, but wasnt listening to it until just a little while ago when i finished the story. It's so weird, but i feel as if the song fits the story of the gaang, and even these little stories, so i listen and write and well, this is what i get.**

**Sorry, next time i will try not to write so much here...Anywho, (see what i did there) thanks to people for reading, and anyone who reviews, and anyone who shares the same tragety that is homeowrk. Just know you are not alone! Ciao**


	7. Meditation

**I'll try to keep the authors notes as short as possible from now on since they seem to just be getting longer and longer. Well, i survived the first week of 11th grade, and i've been slowly working on this in my free time, so here it is. I'm pleased with this one, especially since i love Kya, even though we have yet to really see her, and i think she's a daddy's girl. I guess it goes without saying.**

**This one is called Meditation. I would give you a short summary, but i think you should just read this one anyways. **

* * *

It was a peaceful spring day on Air Temple Island. Acolytes made their way around the island, lemurs flew from tree to tree, the bison were out flying around, and the youngest person on the island was dancing around, making everyone who heard her laughter smile. She chased after the lemurs and laughed when some would let her catch them and lick her face before scampering a few feet away and waiting for her to begin the chase again. She would pick them up and carry them around, seeing how many would comfortably fit in her arms; so far she was up to two before she would get distracted or the lemurs would get bored and fly off towards the fruit in the trees.

She grinned up at a few of the Acolytes, earning smiles in return as they passed, but she was dreadfully bored. None of them would play with her; they were usually too busy to spend much time with her. Her mother was inside making dinner, and her father was meditating, so Katara had told her not to bug him. But that was no fun. She loved spending every second she could with her father.

She could always go play with Appa, but the bison, who she absolutely loved as much as her parents, just couldn't play around like she wanted. She had already been told by her father that he was much too big to come into the house when she had asked, and that was another problem. Katara was hesitant to leave the little girl alone with the giant bison, even though she knew for a fact that the lovable creature would never hurt her daughter, just because anything could happen if no one was watching her.

So, Kya was on her own, unless…

The Avatar was sitting in the meditation pavilion, his eyes closed, but his mouth turned up in a smile as he listened to his daughter's laughter ring around the island. He found it to be a pleasant distraction from his thoughts, but forced himself to keep his back straight and not run off after her and join in her laughter. He cleared his mind, collected his thoughts, and...The laughing was still there.

He furrowed his brows and tried again. Clear the mind. The laughter stopped for a short moment, causing him to open his eyes, wondering if he was imagining the silence. It wasn't very silent at all actually; the bustle around the island could be heard, the lemurs and bison were as loud as ever, and even a bit of city life was heard from where he was, but that little bit was everything.

The Avatar cast his eyes around the pavilion, noting that no one was there, as usual since no one really disturbed his meditation unless something urgent had come up, and sighed. He straightened his back once more, pressed his fists together and closed his eyes, ready to try again now that the distraction was gone.

Except it wasn't gone. It was just closer. Kya covered her mouth with her hands, hiding her giggles, even though her father was painfully aware of her presence by then and was trying not to smile or open his eyes. Tiptoeing across the wood floor, she stopped right in front of him, grinning a smile that she shared with him and him alone, proud in herself for being quiet enough to sneak up on him.

When she didn't get any response from the quiet Avatar by just standing, she sat in front of him, copying his position, but keeping her eyes on him. She put on a tough face, puffed out her chest, and closed her eyes. Aang opened one eye and almost laughed at her strained expression.

He smiled to himself before airbending to his feat silently, making sure he didn't disturb the small child, and moved around her, sitting behind her. He was now grinning at the back of her head full of brown hair tied up in a small braid, smiling brighter, if possible, when he heard her gasp a little as she realized her father wasn't where he was a moment ago, but returning to his blank expression as she began to look around for him.

When she turned around, she saw her father meditating behind her. She giggled in surprise and stood up, taking the few steps towards her father and planting herself in his lap.

He peered down at her with a soft smile on his face as she shifted in her new seat to get comfortable. It was nearly impossible not to smile around the beautiful little girl. His beautiful little girl, he reminded himself for possibly the hundredth time that day. Before she could tilt her head up to look at him though, he regained his serious composure and closed his eyes. The three year old girl looked up with sparkling blue eyes that reminded him so much of her mother, and pouted when she saw she still didn't have his attention.

Her head rested against his stomach and she clapped her hands on his knees, leaning back and keeping her eyes trained on his, waiting for him to peek at her, but he didn't so much as smile.

"Daddy?" she said, poking her father's short beard repeatedly. He was finding it even more difficult to keep an impassive face, but she just giggled when she didn't get a response and used both hands to squish his cheeks in. He was fighting a smile, and couldn't help but laugh a little, moving both of his hands around to tickle her sides.

She squealed with laughter as her father flipped her around and began tickling her stomach, laughing along with her as she leaned back against his leg and tried to defend herself with her hands. She leaned up and clapped her hands to his cheeks again and laughed as he stopped tickling her for a moment to puff out his cheeks and move his own hands up to tickle her neck.

"Stop it Daddy. That tickles!" she laughed, moving her hands from his face to his hands to try to push them away. He grinned down at her and kissed the top of her head, letting her move his hands away easily.

"Oh alright," Aang said, wrapping his arms around the little girl sitting on his lap, looking up at him with sparkling blue eyes. She leaned back in his arms and looked up at him thoughtfully.

"Daddy, how do you do that?" He gave her a questioning look, but then smiled.

"What? You mean tickle you?" He asked playfully, moving his hands from around her again, "Because that's easy."

Kya squealed and ducked from his hands as they got closer, but shook her head, laughing at him, "No silly. How do you sit like that for so long?"

Aang smiled in comprehension, "You mean meditate?" Kya nodded vigorously.

"Mommy said not to bother you when you mediate, but I don't know how you do it. It looks hard," she said with a slight shrug of her shoulders and a small pout on her face, making Aang chuckle a bit. "And you seem so lonely by yourself."

Aang blinked in surprise. It was to not remember he was alone lately, at least in the way she seemed to mean and what he understood, but he smiled sadly, hoping she didn't catch his hesitation.

"I think you mean meditate," he corrected, "And it's not that hard."

Kya grinned, scooting out of her father's grasp and standing on the wood floor again. She had her hands clasped together and was practically jumping up and down. "Can you teach me? Then I can meditate with you! Please?"

Aang laughed a little more at her enthusiasm, wondering if she might end up being an airbender after all. Katara had said something about her most likely being a waterbender, but nothing was set in stone until they actually saw her bend an element, which hadn't happened yet. He wouldn't mind either way, or if they were both wrong and she was a nonbender, but he and Katara knew she should be able to bend something very soon, if she hadn't accidentally already, and even though either was possible, she had more of an airbender attitude and definitely an airbender's energy.

"Of course," Aang gave her a crooked grin, watching her eyes brighten for a moment as she waited for instruction. "First you have to sit down," he chuckled. She silently sat down and leaned forward, still waiting. "Back straight and hands together."

She copied his position, sitting as straight as she could and inhaling deeply.

She had the same strained expression as before so Aang shook his head a little, "Now relax."

Kya sighed and gave him an incredulous look, which Aang wanted to laugh at since it looked so out of place on her young face. "This is hard," she declared, crossing her arms over her chest and peering up at him.

"Only at first," he said with a small smile, "And you don't have to do this."

She shook her head, "I don't want you to be lonely."

Aang smiled thankfully at her now. "It's okay. I'm not lonely at all," but she just shook her head again. It seemed she had set her mind to it, and that was when it was hardest to get the stubborn child to change her mind.

She relaxed slightly, still keeping her posture, and looked up at him with a smile all her own, "Now what?"

Aang sighed, shaking his own head, smile never leaving his face, "Close your eyes and let your mind and spirit be free."

Kya's eyebrow's knitted together, "What does that mean?"

Aang laughed now, "It's hard to explain. I guess…you need to let everything go." When Kya didn't look so sure, he continued, "Just try to stay relaxed and listen to your breathing at first. You'll get the hang of it."

She did, in fact, get the hang of it rather quickly, even compared to when the monks would begin teaching the young nomads; most took at least a week to really relax and sit correctly, but Aang was pleasantly surprised that she was able to keep her breathing even and stay silent, especially for being so young and energetic, hardly sitting still most of the time but hardly moving a muscle while she was sitting now. He also found himself focusing on her breathing, listening to the air moving in and out of her lungs evenly, and he was completely at peace until he heard Katara calling them for dinner.

Aang opened his eyes slowly and smiled at his daughter, who was grinning back at him.

"How was it?" Aang asked, beginning to stand.

Kya smiled brightly, "I'm gonna do it every day! Now you won't be so alone."

Aang's heart clenched a little at that, but he gave her another smile and reached out to help her up, "Come on. Let's go get dinner."

As they were walking back to the house, Kya looked up at her father, thoughtfully, "Daddy?" He looked down at her, waiting for her question. "Do you want me to meditate with you so you aren't so alone?"

He picked her up off the ground and hugged her close, "I'd love for you to join me if you want to, and not because you think I'm lonely. I haven't been lonely in a long time, and I don't think I will be ever again. Okay?"

Kya nodded, hugging around her father's neck and letting him carry her the rest of the way back to the house.

* * *

The Avatar was sitting in the meditation pavilion, when he heard someone walking up the path. He didn't open his eyes, but listened to the soft footsteps of his daughter as she made her way over the wood and took a seat in front of him.

Kya took a seat next to her youngest brother, who didn't look like he had noticed her arrival, and smiled apologetically at her father, who had finally opened his eyes to smile at her.

"Sorry I'm late Daddy. Somehow my brush ended up in Bumi's room again," Kya explained with a roll of her eyes as Tenzin finally cracked one eye open to look at her. Bumi was off doing who knows what, but it wasn't unusual for lost things to end up in his room, so it was the first place she would usually look. "Did I miss anything exciting?"

Aang smiled, "We're just waiting for you."

"Looks like Tenzy started without me," Kya pouted.

"You're usually the first one here," the seven year old shrugged nonchalantly, closing his eyes again. "I figured you just didn't want to come today."

"Ha," Kya laughed, "And miss meditation? No thanks. It's very calming, and I haven't skipped a day in years."

Aang, who had his eyes closed to begin meditating, opened one again, "I don't think you've ever skipped a day."

Kya shrugged, getting into position and closing her eyes, "Exactly. And I don't plan on it," smiling matter-of-factly, "So you're stuck with me." Aang smiled and Tenzin shook his head to block out his older sister.

* * *

**Ta da! I liked it. What do you think? Just in case you didnt catch it (hopefully you did), there's about an eight year gap between the first and second part...i know it should be obvious if you read, but you never know. Just for those of you who didnt catch that. **

**So, if you liked it, hated it, or just want to, please review. I enjoy reading any reviews. They make me smile. Oh, before i forget, i know i mentioned it last chapter, but in case you didnt read all that note, (i probably wouldnt have), chapters will be updated very irregularly since i do have school and homework. **

**Ciao!**


	8. Bison are Great Listeners

**I was working on this one pretty much all day since i was rather bored, but i dont know how to feel about it. It's not my worst, but it's not really my favorite. I just felt like i was beginning to focus more on Aang and Tenzin in the stories, and while they are needed, and i do love them absolutely, i thought it was about time that i gave Bumi some more love, or sympathy. And wo better to listen to his troubles, than our favorite bison?**

**Anyways, please review. It keeps me writing, and i've been working on a couple other chapters for this, but i havent finished them yet. I'll get back to them eventually. **

**Before i forget, this chapter is called Bison are Great Listeners, just becuase i could not think of anything else.**

* * *

The small child ran about the stable, quickly grabbing the reins from their place on a hook and clambering onto the sleeping bison's neck. Appa flicked his ears as the boy struggled to get up and shook himself out so the boy fell back, reins still in his hand as he looked up at the great bison, with a now annoyed expression.

Appa looked down at the familiar face, and yawned, not used to being woken up in the middle of the night. He growled at the boy, who looked like he had had a rough night, probably not being able to get to sleep, even though he had been put to bed hours before.

"Hush Appa," the boy whispered, moving closer to the bison, which scooted away from him and continued to growl. The kid rolled his tired eyes, and ran a hand through his wild hair, "Please? I'll bring you apples everyday for the next month. I promise it'll only be once."

Appa paused his growling for a moment to just take in the sight of the boy, barely eight years old, and still too short to climb onto his back by himself, but holding the reins like he knew what he was doing. His hair was as wild as ever, but his appearance was unusually disheveled, his wrinkled clothes looking like they had just been tossed on in a hurry, like he really hadn't thought this through.

Still, the bison's master would not be happy if he found out, even if he probably wouldn't be angry at either of them. Appa was torn between duty to his boy or apples from his boy's boy. It was an easy choice. Appa shook out his fur again and scooted even further away, near the back of the cave.

Bumi sighed, "Please?" Appa still didn't move.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeease?" He tried again, bringing his hands together and giving an innocent smile. The bison blew air out of his nose and Bumi was pushed back a few steps.

Bumi looked thoughtful for a second, "You know," he said, "I could always get one of the other bison to go. They're much faster," he said with a mischievous smile, as the bison snorted, "And they won't care about apples. I'd say I'm offering you a pretty good deal. Besides," he said over his shoulder as he turned around, "Dad would at least know I was safe if I was with you. The other bison are a bit unpredictable you know. If I got hurt," he shook his head slowly, now holding the rope behind his back, "and I told dad that you were the first bison I came to, where would that leave you?"

Appa growled at the boy's use of blackmail. Even exhausted, he could push anyone's buttons to get what he wanted. Bumi just smirked back, "You know it's true. Now, will you go?"

Appa grumbled a bit, but laid back down, making Bumi grin, showing he was missing a tooth. He ran to the bison and climbed up his large tail, moving to his head slowly, used to a saddle being on the bison's back. He tied the reins on the horns slowly, making sure to get the knots right, having watched his father do it a hundred times, but never actually doing it himself.

When he checked both knots, and they satisfactory, he told Appa he could get up. Appa stood and walked towards the entrance of the cave slowly, grumbling all the way.

When they reached the entrance, both looked up at the temple, and Bumi frowned, patting Appa's head. "It's okay boy. We'll be back before they know we're gone. Yip yip." With a flick of the reins, Appa was in the air, quietly flying away from the island where its inhabitants were all sound asleep.

Bumi didn't look back until they had landed nearly an hour later. It was too dark to see everything clearly, but Bumi could tell that they were on an island somewhere off the coast, not too far from the island, but far enough away for him to clear his mind.

Appa lay down on the beach, and Bumi slid down his front leg, scratching behind the bison's ear, and looking at the stars shining in the sky.

"Thanks boy." Appa grumbled in contentment, but turned his head to look at the small boy, who had returned to looking depressed. Appa nudged him with the side of his head, and Bumi pressed his hand into his companion's thick fur.

"I guess you want to know why I ran off?" he quickly asked the bison, who roared in reply. "Sorry for dragging you into it, but I just," he yawned and shook his head. "I guess I needed some fresh air."

Bumi could feel the bison growl in reply before he could hear it. "I know, I know, but I can't sleep. I've got a lot on my mind," He looked his father's bison and best friend in the eye and nearly began crying, "Dad told you about Tenzin right?" He scoffed, "Of course he told you. He told everyone. He's so proud that he's not the last airbender anymore. He probably told you first."

Appa did remember his master running around the island, more excited than usual, but he had barely spoken a word while passing the stables. He did see that the youngest boy had taken to wearing the clothes of the old masters, and suspected as much, but was never directly told before now. That had been nearly a week ago.

"He's so caught up with that. He's forgotten about me and Kya. He spends all his time with Tenzin now. I know mom had guessed it before, but it wasn't until last week that he actually did it, and mom and dad were so happy," Appa could hear that the boy was actually crying now, and he nudged him with his head, careful not to push him over, but trying to comfort him like he needed to be.

That hadn't completely been the case actually, but now that training started, Aang had been spending more time with the youngest, and even though that meant a couple hours less with the other two, he still tried to get as much time with all of them as possible. But an hour was a week to a kid like Bumi, and Appa had been in a similar situation before.

Bumi buried his face in Appa's fur, crying his eyes out, while Appa closed his eyes and remembered how he felt like he had been betrayed when the first of his master's kids was born, how he was ignored for days, which felt more like months of loneliness when his boy had been able sit and just talk to him for hours before, even spending the night in the stables if he lost track of time, or going on trips just to go.

Once Kya was born, his master had far less time, sparing only minutes for his lifelong friend, and no time for senseless trips or nights together. It seemed like when he finally got the time back, other than when Appa was needed to get somewhere in a hurry or go on vacation with the family, it happened again with Bumi, then again with Tenzin.

Appa vaguely remembered the jealousy he had at first, that had quickly gone away when the tiny masters would run up to him and try to hug him for the first time, and he knew that it would be worse for this boy than it was for him.

"I was happy for Tenzin at first. I still am. I'm happy for both of them," Bumi lifted his head up and wiped his eyes of their tears, "but I feel horrible."

Appa waited for him to continue, knowing this boy hadn't been able to bend anything before. He never seemed to care for it either though, and Bumi hadn't minded, until he was overshadowed by his younger brother, "I can't do anything!" he sobbed, and Appa flicked his ear at the sudden outburst.

"Kya's got waterbending, and Tenzin's got airbending now, but what do I got? I just got a boomerang from Uncle Sokka. He only gave it to me cause we found out I'll always be a nonbender. Things would be different if I was an airbender or waterbender. Then dad would have more time for me. Mom's been trying, but she's the same way with Kya, and they're both happy for Tenzy too, but they don't see it like I do!"

When he stopped, Appa grumbled again, and Bumi found comfort in it, sitting back against his fur and pulling his knees up to his chin. "But I was happy for them, and I still am, but I just…I feel terrible for wanting to be more like them. They tell me that I'm unique, but what difference does it make to me when nearly my whole family are benders?" The boy sobbed again, and Appa was getting tired. "Mom's a master waterbender, the best in the world, Aunt Toph's the greatest earthbender in the world, and no doubt Lin's gonna be incredible too, and Dad's the Avatar. There's uncle Sokka, and he knows what I mean, but he doesn't understand. Kya and Tenzy are gonna be amazing, but what about me? I don't know how Uncle Sokka could do it. He told me to find something I love as much as they love their bending, but I don't know yet."

Bumi yawned again, and Appa did the same, "I just don't know what to do anymore," Bumi rubbed his eyes and turned onto his side, while Appa stole a glance at the boy, who had already fallen asleep, before closing his eyes too.

* * *

Bumi awoke with a start as Appa suddenly stood up, causing him to fall into the sand on the beach. "That's just what I needed," he said, rubbing his back and sitting up, "Thanks buddy."

Appa's roar went unnoticed as Bumi looked around, remembering what had happened the night before, his eyes widening as he saw it was nearly midday. He quickly stood up, "Well I'm grounded." He then turned to Appa, "but a promise is a promise, and you'll get your apples."

Appa snorted as Bumi moved in front of him to pet his nose, "Thanks Buddy. I really needed a night away. We should do this more often," Appa practically rolled his eyes, but licked Bumi from head to foot, causing the boy to laugh. "I get it now. Maybe I just needed a good night's sleep. I have a feeling we'll get a lot of attention when we get back, though. We should probably go before they start looking for us."

Appa roared in agreement, not eager to be scolded, but wanting to get back home and get it over with. He bent down so that Bumi could crawl back onto his neck, and they were soon in the sky again, flying near the coast, where Bumi could see some people waving at him, probably thinking he was the Avatar. He just laughed and waved back, Appa roaring as Bumi suddenly turned the reins. "Sorry."

* * *

Air Temple Island was in a panic. The Acolytes were on high alert, looking for the son of the Avatar. Kya and Tenzin had been searching all throughout the house and across the island, looking in Bumi's usual hiding spots and Katara was calling Toph and Sokka to see if they could keep an eye out for him in case he was in the city, but he had just disappeared. Aang had gone straight to the bison caves with his glider to get Appa, but was mildly surprised and annoyed to see that he was gone.

He stood outside the bison caves with his arms crossed, knowing few people were able to take Appa without much of a fight. Aang leaned back against the rock wall and waited. He told one of the passing Acolytes to tell his wife that she didn't need to call anyone else, and that no one needed to look anymore, and kept his gaze on the horizon.

Soon a spec caught his attention and he watched as it grew closer, seeing that Bumi was in fact with Appa. He could see the grimace on his son's face as Appa landed, scooting down Appa's leg and staring apologetically at his father, who took a few steps closer, a stern look on his face, but stopped dead in his tracks at something he never thought possible.

Appa was growling…at him.

He took a few steps in front of the boy, placing himself in between him and his master, who blinked in confusion. "Appa?"

Bumi scooted around Appa and scratched his ear again, getting the bison to stop, "It's okay Appa." He then turned to his father, "Dad, I…"

He was engulfed in a hug less than a second later. Aang shook his head, "Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it right now. You'll have plenty of time to explain yourself while you're grounded for the next month."

Bumi sighed, looking at Appa, "Told ya." Appa grumbled in response, Aang pulling away from the boy for a second to look from his son to the bison.

"Did I miss something?"

Bumi smiled sadly, "I was just talking to Appa. Now I see why you do it all the time. He's a great listener."

"Yeah, and you'll have plenty more time to talk to him when you're cleaning out the stables, but…" Aang looked at Appa out of the corner of his eye, "He does realize he's in trouble too right?" Appa turned his head to them in response. Aang raised his eyebrows, looking the bison in the eyes, "No apples for a month."

Bumi grimaced again and scooted away from his father, hands raised and eyes closed, "I'm gonna let you deal with this one. I'll go let mom know I'm home," and just like that, he left the confused Avatar kneeling there, head tilted slightly as he tried to figure out what the boy had meant and why he was in such a hurry to tell his mother, who was sure to have given him a worse punishment.

"What was that about?" He turned back to Appa, who looked anything but happy, and stood, "Fine. But you're still grounded too." Appa snorted and knocked Aang over with a swipe of his tail as he passed into the cave. Aang sat rubbing his head for a minute, wondering what had gotten into his bison.

* * *

**So what do you think? Savvy? Not savvy? Like i said before, i'm not so sure about it, but i'll leave your thoughts up to you. Well, review if you have he questions, comments, or concerns, as usual, and til next time, Ciao.**


	9. Lawbreaker

**this is what i came up with while working on the request from Jokermask18 about Aang and Katara and their relationship with Bumi. Personally, this was more difficult to write than i had thought, only because i had no idea what to write for it since i had pretty much finished the one before right before i got this request. I already had several ideas for several other stories, that ended up getting jumbled together so i'm not sure if i did the request any justice, but it was actually the first for a request i have ever written.**

**So, i hope this is okay, since i'm unsure about it, but i know it's not going to get any better for now.**

**Also, this chapter doesnt have much of a title. It's called Lawbreaker only because it was the closest thing i could thing of, but it doesnt stay so...lawbreakery and i just dont care to spend an hour trying to figure out a name that wont come until i'm done posting this anyway.**

* * *

The metal room at the police station seemed to grow smaller under the unseeing eyes of the chief. She was sitting across from him, feet up on the table, which would seem weird to anyone unless they knew her personally. The handcuffs around the boy's wrists were looser than he suspected was usual for criminals, but he wasn't a criminal.

"Breaking curfew, breaking and entering, resisting arrest, and destruction of cabbages," the chief of police said, shaking her head and snickering. Her arms were crossed and her blank stare was fixed on him, making him squirm and try not to meet her gaze, but not give away his unease. Okay, maybe he was a criminal now.

"In my defense, I didn't see him there. He placed that cart deliberately in my path, and i already told you. Im innocent!"

"And talking back to the chief. Do you have a death wish?" she laughed dryly.

"Ah, you won't hurt me," he smiled at her.

The chief shook her head, "You're right. But I know who will," she turned her head to the door as footsteps could be heard down the hall. With a sigh, she took her feet off the table and stood, hands now behind her back.

The boy's smile turned into a frown of horror, "You can't do this! Please tell me you didn't-,"

"Oh, but I did."

"Traitor," he mumbled, and was met with the handcuffs tightening around his wrists slightly.

Toph shrugged, "It's your own fault kid. Twinkletoes isn't in town right now to let you off easy and I can't just let you waltz out of here like you own the place. She would've found out eventually so I don't see why now is any different from tomorrow."

"I might not live to see tomorrow!" Bumi hissed.

Toph shrugged again as an eyehole opened in the metal wall, and the eyes of one of the officers showed. "Chief, Master Katara is here."

Toph smiled a bit ruefully and nodded, "I know. Let her in."

The metal slid apart and in walked the master bender, eyes dangerously narrowed and a frown on her face. Toph walked up to pass her, "I'll leave you two alone for a bit. And Sugar Queen," Katara softened her gaze when she looked curiously at her long time friend, "I always need someone to throw rocks at…in case you are curious about a suitable punishment."

Katara smiled dryly at her, "I'll consider it. Thanks Toph."

"No problem. I've got paperwork to do, and a couple slightly more dangerous criminals to deal with, so I'll see you later."

Katara rolled her eyes, "Of course."

The door shut behind the metalbending chief, and Bumi scoffed, "She doesn't do paperwork!" Katara returned to her original glare. "Oh. Hey Mom." Bumi shrunk down in his seat and sheepishly smiled up at the master waterbender.

Katara crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes again, "It's called an excuse, and don't you dare try to use one. You're in a ton of trouble, Bumi. Your father's coming home tonight, and we will discuss punishment then, but I have half a mind to leave you here. What were you thinking?"

He tried to move his hands in defense, but found they were still handcuffed to the table. "I can explain!" he hastily exclaimed, as the waterbender stayed silent.

"That sounds like a good idea," the waterbender began. "And you better hope I believe you. Do you realize how stupid you were being? What if you had gotten hurt?"

"I would've been fine."

"I don't think so."

Bumi groaned, "How will you ever believe me if you don't listen?"

Katara sighed and pulled out the metal chair across from him, sitting in it and setting her lips in a tight line. When Bumi just looked curiously at her, Katara motioned with a hand for him to tell his side of the story. He blinked in surprise. Usually it was punishment first, and then talk, when she cooled off. But, he didn't argue with this change, and began sharing what had happened.

"Okay…" he started, giving her another curious look, "Last night I was really bored, but I couldn't sleep so I went outside. I was just going to sit around for awhile, but then I saw the new probending arena and wanted to check it out."

He glanced up at his mother, his eyes having drifted down to the table. She looked like she was restraining herself from commenting, but at least she was listening.

"I kinda stole Oogi and we flew across the bay," he could see Katara nearly interrupt, but she held herself back once again. "So, anyways, I was, um…just going to look around since no one was there and it was late and... I knew I shouldn't have, but you know what they say," he smiled and chuckled nervously, "Curiosity kills the catowl."

Katara closed her eyes and let out a breath through her nose before looking at him again. She motioned for him to continue. "So, I was walking around the building, since I wasn't going to go inside originally. I heard some voices and just had to follow them, and saw a couple people messing with one of the side doors, but I didn't think they would be burglars. I didn't know what to do because they saw me and I heard one of them say something about me and I ran."

"I knew they would catch me if I didn't do anything, so I got inside of the building by breaking a window and hid. Neither of them found me, and I was actually gonna come here to get help, but I saw more people and I thought they were more burglars so I ran. I can honestly say I did not think they were police. They really need to wear lighter clothes or something…" he looked thoughtful for a second and Katara had to remind him he was in the middle of a story.

"Right," he said, regaining his focus, "so I was running and running, and ran right into one of the officers, and when I tried to get away, they put these stupid handcuffs on me and dragged me here, where Aunt Toph has been laughing about it since."

Katara took another deep breath, "Is that all?"

Bumi looked thoughtful, "Well…there was this cabbage guy…Don't ask me what he was doing out so late with a cart full of them because I honestly can't tell you why he would try to sell them in the middle of the night, but other than that, yes."

Katara nodded before standing. The handcuffs on the table unlocked and Bumi rubbed his wrists as the door opened, Toph looking rather bored leaning against the door frame, there to tell them everything had been settled and they could leave.

"You believe me?" Bumi was dumbfounded. He never lied to her, unless absolutely necessary, but now was one of those times when truth was the only option. The fact that she believed him though was something that hardly ever happened.

Katara sighed and watched him stand, "Of course I believe you. Toph would have actually come in here by now if you'd been lying, but I know you wouldn't lie to me."

Bumi smiled, "Can we go home? That's one of the wierdest things that's ever happened to be and I'm tired. Those chairs are uncomfortable and impossible to sleep in."

Katara nodded, "Of course, but don't expect that we'll let you leave the house for a month after pulling this stunt."

Bumi sighed, "I thought you were going to wait to talk to dad."

"Oh, I will," Katara reassured him, "But either way, you're grounded."

"Great."

* * *

On their way back to the docks, Bumi walking right behind his mother, who was holding back giving him a lecture for his actions until they were on the island, he asked a question that made her stop and turn to look at him.

"Do you think I can learn to use a sword?"

He asked it so quietly that she wasn't sure if he had actually said it. But looking at his face, a mixture of curiosity and anticipation and nervousness, she knew she had heard right. She looked down at him, a thirteen year old boy who was going to make many mistakes and suffer any and all consequences in the next few years, just a couple years younger than when Sokka had started using a sword.

"Why would you want to do that?" She asked. It wasn't accusing or judgmental, but genuinely curious. She knew Sokka had been dying for her permission to train him, but neither had brought it up to the boy.

"I just don't want to have to run anymore," he replied, referring to his tale from before with a scrunched up nose. "If I was a bender I would've been able to stop them."

"Bumi," Katara sighed and knelt down in front of him, completely forgetting they were still on one of the rather busy streets, people making their way around them with annoyed exxpressions.

"-but I'm not," he continued, "and I want to be able to do something instead of always having to run."

"Bumi, it doesn't matter that you can't bend."

"It matters to me," he said, not looking her directly in the eyes. "I just want to try it. If I can't do that either, then I'll stop, but I really want to learn. Uncle Sokka can teach me, can't he?"

Katara sighed and closed her eyes, "You're still in trouble, but I will talk to your father and uncle about this and we'll see. None of us would see you any differently if you could bend. In fact, being a nonbender can be useful."

Bumi frowned, "How?"

"Your uncle saved us more times than I can count. He can't bend."

"Yeah, but Uncle Sokka's awesome."

She put a hand up to ruffle his hair, which he quickly knocked away, and laughed, "I'm beginning to think I shouldn't baby you so much."

"Ha," he scoffed, "You call grounding me for life several times a month babying me?"

Katara rolled her eyes but put her hands on his shoulders, "I just worry too much."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "It's okay. Uncle said we'd all be dead if you didn't worry so much."

Katara laughed, "Then he should have also told you that he was always getting into trouble and I had good reason to worry."

Bumi looked thoughtful, "He said that too. He also said I act like him…Is this some kind of joke?" he looked slightly irritated.

She smiled at him, "I don't think it is. I'll just have to worry about you forever."

* * *

That night, after Aang had arrived home, punishment was discussed, and Bumi was waiting for the sentence that would come at sunrise, Katara lay in bed beside her husband, who was curiously watching her as she talked herself through her thoughts.

"I feel like this is my fault," she said.

Aang rolled his eyes and laughed, "We both know it's no one's fault Katara. He's just a teenager. We all did some pretty stupid things."

"I know, but…"

"Katara, stop," he said before she could continue.

"Still," she sighed. "I can't really help him, can I? He really thinks he needs to do something. He asked me if he could learn how to use a sword, and I know he really wants to, but…he's just so young."

Aang sighed and pulled her closer to him, "Then we should let him. After all, it give him less time to get into trouble if he was getting lessons."

Katara looked at him like he was crazy.

"Okay, after he's done being grounded. We've had this problem before haven't we?" he said, remembering the days when Sokka had felt useless. "He just needs a master to teach him. I know Sokka isn't exactly a master, but he knows enough to teach Bumi."

Katara sighed and leaned against him, a ghost of a smile on her face, "Fine, but only if I can add one more thing to his list of punishment."

Aang shrugged, "Okay."

* * *

"This is cruel and unusual punishment!"

"I never said I was the one who would be throwing the rocks. _That_ would be cruel. I was talking about target practice for my star pupil. On the bright side, you're getting better at avoiding them."

"Really? I thought she was just getting better at missing!" Bumi yelled back sarcastically. He was met by the ground under his feet sliding so he would trip. "Do you not understand sarcasm?" He stood and tried to quickly dust himself off before the next wave of rocks came.

Toph looked thoughtful for a second and whispered something into Lin's ear. The girl grinned devilishly and Bumi stopped and pointed at her, "What did you just say! I don't like the way she's looking at me! Aunt Toph!" He gave a yelp as a baseball sized rock came whizzing less than a hair's length away from his face.

"It's all about intimidation kid! Next week we're working with the metal cables," Toph leaned back against a boulder, paying attention to her daughter's form as Bumi groaned. She had a smirk on her face and was trying not to laugh. "So, what do you think? You up for another training session with Toph?"

"I promise I'll never ever ever do anything so stupid ever again! Just tell her to stop! Please!" he begged. Toph, knowing he was telling as much truth as he could, shrugged.

"Fine," she said, loud enough for him to hear, and he stopped, letting out a long held breath of air. She then knelt down next to her daughter to whisper in her ear, "I say you should at least give him one more bruise. Sugar Queen wants to make sure he really won't do anything again. Strike when he'll least expect it."

Lin grinned again before aiming a rock at the unsuspecting boy.

* * *

**Sooo, i wasnt sure what to think about this one. It was hard to fit a couple peices in, but i hope it's acceptable, because i dont think i can write anything Bumicentric for the next week or two after two stories in a row. On the bright side, i was able to get Katara in more than usual, though i still have a hard time writing about her for some reason. hmm. Oh well, tell me what ya think.**

**Another thing, this being so unimportant you can just skip over it since i doubt you would care anyway. I found out that writing out your secrets is very relieving. I saw one of those videos on youtube and spent a majority of a day just typing away, though it also turned out to be just things i've never told anyone, not just secrets, and i'm not about to make a video and put it on youtube, but it was nice to get things off my chest. I also see myself a bit differently when i look over them. Anyway, if you're ever depressed or just curious as to why you are who you are, write out sentences that share your secrets, whether you will share them with people or not.**

**That is all. Ciao.**


	10. Roadtrip Avatar Style

**I know what you're thinking. It's about time. I've been super busy, and anything from just plain stressed to too happy to considered happy (if that makes sense.) Anyway, this one took so long because i've been working on it for the past three or four weeks and just couldnt seem to finish it, along with a couple others. It didnt help that i had a couple other chapters that are just begging to be written and started them. **

**Because i dont know if anyone even reads these authors notes, i'll just ask anyways, i would like to ask what everyone's favorite and least favorite chapters are. I would like to keep track of which people like so i can just know what poeple like to read. Thanks a lot. The story is actuallt 4,788 words, but i wrote a huge note at the bottom that you probably dont want to read. **

**So, this chapter is Roadtrip, or Airtrip (whichever you prefer) Avatar Style. The title is self explanatory, at least to me, but i might as well tell ya. It's Tenzin's first long distance trip with Oogi and people other than Aang.**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"We'll be fine," Aang reassured his wife as he grabbed another bag and passed it up to her.

"Are you sure though?" she asked again, handing the bag to Sokka, who smiled, but kept it in his lap instead of putting it with the others.

Aang rolled his eyes, "I promise we can make it on our own. There's just the one issue…" he looked up into the sky where a young bison was flying around, a young boy chasing after him on a glider yelling for him to come down. "We'll leave as soon as we can, but you should go. Zuko said he needs us to rescue him and his family from the palace for the week. Don't want to disappoint him."

"I still don't think this is a good idea," she replied, moving to Appa's neck and grabbing the reins, turning back to look at him. "Think you can handle them?"

"Sugar Queen, you worry too much," Toph commented, leaning back in the saddle but still keeping a firm grasp on the side.

"Yeah, relax. I'm sure he can handle it," Sokka agreed from his spot, waving a hand distractedly as he began looking through his bag for a snack.

Toph then turned to Aang, "If Lin gives you any trouble, just throw her overboard."

Lin, from her spot a on the steps a few feet away, paled and Bumi and Aang laughed. "I still think they should come with us," Katara shook her head.

"But mom," Kya said, passing the last bag up to Sokka, "I want to go with dad and Tenzy, and Lin doesn't want to be stuck with Bumi while you three talk about your adult problems. And Bumi said he didn't want to be surrounded by old people the entire way."

When the three in the saddle glared towards Bumi, he raised his hands up, "I said no such thing!"

Kya rolled her eyes but smirked at him for a second before returning her gaze to her mother, "It'll work out better. Plus, Tenzin's going to do fine, if he can get Oogi under control that is." She said the last part louder and a quick gust of wind that threw her long brown hair across her face told her that her little brother had heard it.

"Well, what's wrong with Oogi anyway?" Sokka asked, pausing in his search and looking up.

Aang shrugged, "First long distance trip and carrying more than just Tenzin and me. Or it could just be Tenzin…I don't know if Oogi would be like this if it was still just me and Tenzin, but a bison can only hold so much weight, Appa's getting older," this earned a snort from the still relatively young spirited bison, "Oogi can carry me and the kids by himself now, and Appa can carry all the bags and you without a problem. Oogi's probably just nervous." Before Katara could say something, he continued, looking specifically at her, "but, we'll be fine, so just go. Vacation awaits!" He spread his arms wide and grinned at them. "Race ya to the palace."

Katara scoffed, "You can't even get the bison on the ground to get the saddle on him!"

"Then you have a good head start," Kya insisted.

"Why not just take one of the other bison?" Katara asked, and Aang looked at her like she was crazy.

"That's like me not bringing Appa."

"Fair enough," Katara said, "But why won't he come down?"

Aang shrugged, "Just the nerves."

Aang looked up at the sky and called for Tenzin to come down. The boy landed easily, pouting slightly at his unsuccessful attempt to control his own bison. A roar from Appa caused everyone but Aang to flinch, and Oogi was out of the sky in an instant, looking as sorry as he possibly could as the older bison growled at him.

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" Tenzin mumbled as he passed Appa, dragging his glider behind him as he moved to airbend the waiting saddle onto Oogi's back. Appa closed his eyes and grumbled contently as the younger bison shifted on his feet and gave his own roar, much less intimidating.

"Do you still want your head start?" Aang asked, watching his son start wrapping the reins around Oogi's horns.

Katara rolled her eyes, "See you there."

Aang smiled up at them as Appa lifted into the air and they were quickly out of sight. He returned his attention to putting the minimal bags on the saddle as the bison grumbled in complaint at so many people.

"How long is it going to take?" Bumi called from Oogi's back. He was hanging over the edge of the saddle, Kya leaning back and talking to Lin a few feet away.

"I'd say it'll take about a day of nonstop flying, longer if we need to stop."

"Isn't it pretty much open ocean?" Lin asked, arms crossed at the back of the saddle, looking like she was already done with flying before they were even off the ground.

Aang nodded. Bumi, on the other hand, didn't look too happy, "What if we have to go to the bathroom?" All of the kids grimaced at each other, except for Tenzin, who was too busy making sure he got the reins right to pay attention.

Aang shrugged, "You might want to go before we leave then."

All at once the saddle was empty, three figures running back up to the house. Aang shook his head and looked at Tenzin, who was pulling tightly on one rein, sticking his tongue out in concentration.

"I think you got it," Aang smiled, leaning back against the front of the saddle with his glider resting right behind him, and Tenzin grimaced.

"What if I don't? What if something happens?"

Aang sighed before flipping over and looking at his son, who was tightening the reins so much that he wondered if they would never come off. "Tenzin, everything will be fine. You've done this hundreds of times. Why are you so nervous?"

"I-I'm not nervous!" Tenzin stuttered, getting slightly defensive as he looked at his father, and Aang chuckled. Tenzin instantly deflated, "Maybe I am. It's just, I've never done this with so many people. And Oogi's been acting really weird and I don't want to make any mistakes."

Aang smiled slightly, understanding his situation, "You know, Oogi's just nervous because you are. You've done this hundreds of times, and I've seen you get better and better. If you aren't ready now, then I'm not an airbending master. You will do absolutely perfect. But, if something does go wrong, which it won't, I will be right here to help you."

Tenzin smiled, "Thanks dad." He then looked thoughtful for a moment, "What was the worst part for you?"

"What? Traveling long distances?" Tenzin nodded, and Aang had to stop and think, "It was always second nature to me, being a nomad. I can't sit still, but, depending on how you look at it, that may or may not be a problem. Me constantly wanting to change direction and head somewhere else didn't help at all. I did that a lot. Appa got used to it though, and I don't think he minds too much. I guess I'm just a leaf on the wind."

Tenzin laughed. Aang smiled at him and continued, "I think the second hardest part for me was dealing with people though."

Tenzin raised an eyebrow, "But I thought you can get along with everybody."

"I like to think that, but that was never the problem," When Tenzin looked confused, he continued. "When people are in one place too long, they get a little stir crazy. You don't know how many times I got frustrated with passengers or just the opposite and I wanted to join them in the saddle but had to make sure Appa knew where he was going."

Tenzin scoffed, "That doesn't sound bad."

Aang smirked, "And that's why you don't need to be nervous. I'll keep the passengers occupied, while you just worry about what you're doing."

"Let's get this show on the road!" Bumi yelled as he ran down the steps and climbed onto Oogi's back. Lin and Kya soon joined him, talking noisily. Aang rolled his eyes and turned back to Tenzin, who was nervously gripping the reins in his hands.

"Ready?"

Tenzin took a deep breath and Aang leaned back against the saddle again as he nodded. "I'm ready." He looked down at his bison, "Ready Oogi?" Oogi bellowed and shook out his fur. Tenzin flicked the reins, "Oogi, yip yip."

After a pause, Lin looked over the edge of the saddle, "Why didn't he yip?"

Aang let out a sigh before airbending himself off the bison, dragging his glider with him. Tenzin flicked the reins again, "C'mon Oogi! Yip yip!" The bison stayed put, and roared in protest.

Aang scratched the top of his head as he thought, standing in front of the bison and looking in his eyes, "I don't think anything's wrong with him. You okay boy?"

Tenzin rubbed his temples, and then leaned to the side, hanging onto a horn to keep himself from falling, and speaking directly into the bison's ear, "Oogi, if you fly to the Fire Nation, I will personally make sure you get an extra apple everyday for the next three months." When the bison just grumbled even more, Tenzin tried again, scratching the bison's fur, "Oogi, I know you can do it. We'll do it together, okay?"

The bison grumbled again, but raised its head a bit and Tenzin grinned, "Alright. Yip yip!" Oogi slammed his tail on the ground and took off. Tenzin grinned even wider and looked into the saddle, about to tell them that their next stop was the Fire Nation, but everyone was laughing wildly. Tenzin blushed, "What's so funny?"

"Tenzy, you left Dad down there," Kya wiped a tear away, but continued laughing as the airbender looked down at the island, where his father was blinking up at them, a smile on his face. Figures. Tenzin was about to make Oogi turn around, but the older airbender snapped his glider open and flew up to the saddle, laughing the entire time.

"Glad I had my glider with me," Aang smiled, landing easily and closing his glider before sitting down and placing it in his lap. Tenzin looked over his shoulder, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry."

"It's alright Tenzin," Aang laughed. "Let's see if we can't still get to the palace before the others." Tenzin rolled his eyes and turned Oogi away from the city and up above the clouds.

* * *

Tenzin yawned as he stared at the clouds below him for the fifth hour in a row, reins loose in his hands and eyelids becoming heavy. He and Aang spent most of the time talking to each other while his older siblings and Lin joked and laughed, and they took turns keeping Oogi on track, but Aang now seemed to be taking a nap in the saddle. How he managed it with Bumi, Kya, and Lin yelling and laughing loudly, Tenzin didn't know, but he tried to ignore them as best he could.

He closed his eyes. The next thing he knew, the noise was almost gone. He smiled at the silence, but knew in the back of his mind that it wouldn't last long. And it didn't. He sighed and opened his eyes in frustration as Bumi, hanging over the front of the saddle and grinning mischievously at him, tapped on his shoulder. Tenzin's suspicion rose as Bumi didn't say anything for a second.

"Do you want to rest for a bit Tenzy? It must be awful having to sit there for hours and just, well, sit." Tenzin distantly heard Lin and Kya giggle behind him, and he narrowed his eyes at his older brother, knowing right away that something was up.

"No thanks Bumi. I think I can handle it perfectly fine," Tenzin replied evenly. Bumi's grin faltered for less than a second before he hopped over the front of the saddle and sat next to Tenzin, pushing him to the side and Tenzin had to balance himself before he would fall.

"C'mon Tenzy. You should rest. And I'm already here. Just take a break."

Tenzin shook his head, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"It's a great idea!" Bumi smiled brightly, grabbing the reins from Tenzin and pulling them to the right. Oogi roared in protest, but turned.

"Bumi don't!" Tenzin pulled the rein back and Oogi turned again, snorting a puff of air out and growling at the boys, who were still yanking back and forth on the reins and yelling at each other.

Another tap on his shoulder brought Tenzin's attention to the saddle, where Lin was giving him an innocent smile, making him reaffirm something was going on. "Tenzin, why don't you come sit with us? You look like you could use a nap."

Bumi grinned when he gained control of the reins, but it was short lived as Tenzin grabbed them back, still looking at Lin over his shoulder, "No thank you. I don't care what you're up to. I want no part of it, and I'm not tired."

Lin batted her eyelashes and gave a sweet smile, "Please?" Bumi stuck his tongue out and made a disgusted noise as Tenzin took a deep breath.

"No."

Lin frowned, "You're no fun Airhead."

"I'm plenty fun!" Tenzin said back, blushing.

"Then why won't you come sit with me and Kya?" Lin countered.

"Because I know you're up to something and I'll be the one who ends up in trouble."

Lin crossed her arms, "Will not. You need to lighten up have some fun. You're really getting boring."

Tenzin turned even redder, and Bumi seized his chance to grab the reins once again, turning them slightly as Oogi growled quietly again.

Lin smirked, "Afraid of a couple girls?"

"No," Tenzin replied as evenly as possible. He now had his arms crossed over his chest and was looking up at her with a nervous glare while Bumi fixed his gaze on a spot on the horizon, turning Oogi to follow it.

Sensing his unease, she laughed, "Yeah you are! The sad thing is that I'm younger than you. Tenzy, Tenzy, Tenzy," she shook her head mockingly, "What could we possibly do to you?"

Tenzin narrowed his eyes at her, "A lot of things that I wouldn't like. In fact," he snatched the reins from Bumi again, "I'd like you two to just sit back and let me do this in peace."

Bumi sighed in frustration, "Fine." He climbed back over the saddle, being extra careful to kick Tenzin's head on the way over, and sat next to Kya and Lin. The girls looked at each other disappointedly, but Bumi gave them a quick nod and they grinned.

Tenzin rubbed the back of his head and glared at them from over his shoulder before turning back to look where he was going. He leaned forward on Oogi's head and scratched the fur there, "This isn't very fun." Oogi roared in agreement and Tenzin smiled before leaning back and closing his eyes.

When he opened them again, it was dark. He climbed over the saddle to see that Bumi, Kya, and Lin were all asleep, but his father was awake, just leaning his head on the edge of the saddle and looking down at the dark ocean waves, seemingly in a trance.

"Dad?" Tenzin said, getting his attention. Aang snapped his head up and looked at him curiously. "What are you doing?"

Aang smiled tiredly, "Nothing. Sorry I fell asleep." Tenzin shrugged. "Do you know where we are?"

"Uh…" Tenzin blinked, "I was hoping you would. We've been flying for a long time, but I fell asleep too."

Aang nodded, "Everything seem fine?"

Tenzin nodded, "Yep."

"Then we should be on the right track. Why don't you rest back here for awhile? I'll take over for now."

Before Tenzin could say anything, his father had already stood and made his way over the saddle and onto the bison's head, leaning back and staring at the sky, reins barely touching his hands. Tenzin furrowed his brows but didn't complain as he found a comfortable position in the saddle and fell into a better sleep.

He was shaken awake by his father a couple hours later. He sighed and opened his eyes, his father looking sorry to have woken him up, but confused. Tenzin looked back curiously. The others were still asleep, but it looked like dawn was coming, light pink and orange clouds on the horizon.

"Sorry, but I think there might be a slight problem," Aang said. Tenzin frowned.

"What is it? Is everything okay?"

Aang rubbed the back of his neck, "Well…we're completely lost. We should have seen land nearly an hour ago."

Tenzin sat bolt upright, "What?"

Aang put up a hand to stop him from saying more, "Don't worry about it. I was just wondering if anything happened and Oogi was just flying off course."

Tenzin was in panic mode, but his father was sitting and looking curiously at him, patiently waiting. "I don't think so. I mean, no one was…Bumi." Aang nodded like it explained everything and hopped over the edge of the saddle again, looking up to where the sun was just peaking over the clouds in the east, and pulled the reins to the left.

He grinned back at Tenzin, "That should do it then."

Tenzin blinked, "Do what?"

Aang shrugged, "Bumi wanted to stop to see one of the volcanoes, but I told him it was too far out of the way. He probably wanted to try to trick us, but believe it or not, I'm a bit of a mad genius myself." Tenzin laughed.

"Seriously!" Aang defended himself, "I know how that boy's mind works. Just don't tell him or I'll never figure out what he's up too."

Tenzin smiled, "At least you can. I don't think I want to know though."

Aang shrugged again, "Probably not." He leaned back against the front of the saddle, eyes closed, but he opened them again, "Speaking of which, when we get to the palace, wash your clothes before you do anything else."

"What did he-,"

"Don't ask," Aang shook his head.

Tenzin looked thoughtful for a second, "Wait. How do you know about it and why didn't you stop him?"

Aang gave him a guilty smile before leaping to his feet with his glider in hand. He looked at his arm quickly, "Look at the time. I think I'll just be gliding for a while. If you need anything, just holler."

Tenzin rolled his eyes as his father disappeared in a matter of seconds. He looked over to see that everyone else was still asleep. Seeing as he wasn't tired anymore, Tenzin spent the quiet time in meditation. Sadly, it only lasted an hour.

His eyebrows knit together as he felt a finger poking his cheek.

Without opening his eyes, he calmly said, "Can no one leave me alone?"

"Meditating?" Tenzin nodded. "Bro you really need a better hobby. We're going to the Fire Nation! Not every day we get to have the royal treatment."

"We're not staying at the palace," Tenzin reminded him. Bumi shrugged, but smiled.

"I know. Doesn't matter though. Think about it, one whole week without being trapped on the island. It's like a dream come true."

"It's only been a couple months since we've last been there," Tenzin replied.

"Much too long for my taste," Bumi declared, arms crossed, but a bright smile on his face.

"Oh please," Lin yawned, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "You just want to see-,"

Bumi shook his head, but his face reddened, "She's got nothing to do with this. I'm just excited to go to see the Fire Nation again. That's all."

Lin rolled her eyes and shook Kya's shoulder. A hand came up to push the girl away, and Kya flopped onto her stomach, face down on her pillow. She mumbled something inaudible and Lin leaned closer, just inches from her ear, "Wake up Sleeping Beauty! It's morning!"

Kya rolled over enough to glare at her, "I hate mornings." She rolled back over and pulled a blanket over her head.

Lin shrugged, looking back at the boys, "Waterbenders. Think your dad will be mad if we push her off?" Bumi grinned, and Tenzin shook his head. A pillow immediately found its way to Lin's face, and Kya sat up, glaring at all of them.

"Don't even think about it," she yawned, pulling the pillow over her face and falling back.

Lin glared at her for a moment, but Bumi laughed, "I don't think you want to mess with daddy's little girl before she's had some morning meditation and tea. She can get pretty nasty."

"Spoken by someone who has felt her wrath," Tenzin agreed with a nod.

"Whatever," Lin said. "What can we do now?"

Tenzin took a deep breath, "You could meditate." Lin looked at him like he was crazy and Bumi scoffed. "Let me rephrase that," Tenzin tried again, "You can be quiet and leave me alone so I can meditate."

Lin smirked, "Not gonna happen." She looked around like she had just noticed something was missing, "Where's your dad?"

Bumi scratched the top of his head and shrugged. Tenzin looked at them calmly, "He's gliding."

Bumi grinned. He grabbed Tenzin's glider and shoved it into the boy's hand. "Stand up for a sec."

Tenzin looked at him curiously before slowly getting to his feet, "Bumi, what are you-,"

Lin's jaw dropped in disbelieve as Bumi leaned over and pushed the airbender out of the saddle. She turned her attention to the laughing boy left in the saddle, "Bumi, what the heck is wrong with you?" She looked over the side of the bison then. Tenzin's screams had stopped, and the shape of his glider was moving quickly underneath the bison and out of sight. She looked back at Bumi, "Are you insane? What if he didn't open his glider in time?"

Bumi laughed, "Then he'd be soaking wet. Lighten up Linny, he's an airbender. I've always wanted to do that."

"Uh Bumi," Lin gripped the edge of the saddle and looked down, where she could see green grass in patches between clouds, and far off blue of the ocean. "We aren't over the ocean anymore."

Bumi suddenly furrowed his brows and followed her gaze, "Whelp. I'm doomed if he tells mom then. But he was fine!"

"Bumi, I think she means that you said we shouldn't be over an island yet. But you probably shouldn't have done that," Kya yawned, sitting up.

"So much for the volcano side trip. But why do you say I shouldn't have done that? It was actually pretty relieving if I do say so myself."

Kya pointed to an orange shape on the horizon, "Dad's coming back and Tenzin's gone. Don't think he'll ask where he his?"

Bumi pursed his lips. The girls cast worried looks at each other as the older airbender landed on the middle of the saddle. He smiled at all of them, catching their looks. When they were silent for a moment, Aang gave them a knowing look, "Did I miss something?"

Bumi shrugged, "Nothing exciting. Do you know where we are though?"

Aang twisted his face up in thought, "Not a clue. Do you know where Tenzin is?"

Bumi looked around and shrugged nonchalantly, "I wasn't even aware he had left."

Lin and Aang both rolled their eyes and Kya shook her head. Lin spoke up, "He flew off after Bumi pushed him."

Aang nodded before sitting down at the front of the saddle and grabbing the reins, pulling Oogi to the left to follow along the edge of the islands. He then looked over his shoulder at his son, "So, you pushed him off the saddle?"

Bumi gave an apologetic look and nodded.

"Please tell me he has his glider," Aang sighed. "Otherwise we're all dead."

Bumi rolled his eyes, "Of course he has his glider. I wouldn't have pushed him otherwise." Aang raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"You do realize your mother might kill you now, right?" Lin asked curiously.

Bumi shrugged, and then returned to his usual smirk, "Ah, I've done worse to the little Cueball. He didn't get hurt."

"What have I told you about calling Tenzin a Cueball?" Aang gave him a pointed look.

Bumi grinned, "That as funny as it is, I shouldn't mess with him because he looks like you when you were his age and you wouldn't want to be called a cueball either."

Lin and Kya both laughed as Aang nodded. He stood again and opened his glider, "Well, I'm going to go find Tenzin now. Keep Oogi along the coast until one of us shows up. Do not get off course. I'll be back later."

The three of them waved confusedly as the airbender flew off again. "What does he mean by he'll be back later?" Lin asked. Kya shrugged.

"Maybe he went to find a map," Bumi replied unsurely.

* * *

Avatar Aang moved his glider through the thick cloud cover as he searched. It hadn't been more than a minute or two when he smiled and closed the glider, landing softly in Appa's saddle, next to his wife and youngest son.

Tenzin's face was pink with embarrassment, but Aang didn't take much notice, instead turning to Katara, who didn't look happy. "We can only ground him so many times before he stops caring," he said.

"Did he actually admit to it?" Sokka asked, trying to hide his smile.

Aang nodded, "Technically Lin admitted for him first, but yeah."

Toph smirked as Sokka laughed, "I wonder why that is."

Katara turned to Tenzin, "You can stay with us on Appa if you want. Your father can just go back and say you're gliding."

Tenzin shook his head, "No thanks. I think I will be okay. I'm not going to let Bumi mess with me anymore."

Aang grinned, "That's the spirit! Just follow the coast line. I'll join you when I see the capital. If they ask, tell them I'm just gliding."

Tenzin smiled at them and leapt off the bison, opening his glider and maneuvering his way through the clouds.

Katara watched her husband as he leaned back against the front of the saddle. "See? He just needed some time to relax without the others bickering," he said calmly, closing his eyes.

"Do you really think leaving them alone is a good idea?" Katara asked worriedly.

Aang looked at her, "I'm right here if he needs me, but he won't. He's got everything under control and we need to trust him completely."

"I'm not worried about him," Katara mumbled. Aang smiled, but didn't say anything else.

Aang turned his head to watch as the other bison flew not far off, barely visible behind the thick layer of clouds. His son really was doing great on his own. The boy sitting on Oogi's head looked perfectly relaxed. That is, until something hit him in the back of the head.

Tenzin turned to look at the three other kids now arguing in the saddle, "Don't make me turn this bison around!"

"That means you'd be stuck with us for a long time Cueball!" Bumi shouted back.

Aang laughed, having heard even from this distance, and Katara shook her head, having followed his gaze, "I think you should get them to stop arguing so Tenzin doesn't go crazy before we even get there. He really does need this vacation."

Aang placed both arms behind his head and closed his eyes, "Nah. He's doing perfect. I'm sure he'll get everything calmed down."

Katara frowned, "I think he's about to knock Bumi out of the saddle now."

Aang opened his eyes wide and took another look, where Tenzin was fuming and Bumi was egging him on at the back of the saddle while Kya was trying to keep him back and Lin was laughing at all of them. He sighed. Sokka and Toph laughed.

"I think you might want to stop them Twinkletoes, before Jr. really does snap. Seems he's got Sugar Queen's temper," Toph smirked while Katara ineffectively glared at her.

Aang sighed again before reluctantly moving out of his position and grabbing his glider, opening it and looking back at them for a second, giving them a half smile and a shrug, "Well, he's almost got the hang of it."

* * *

**Yep. I know Aang seems to be surprisingly calm about his son being pushed off a bison flying hundreds of feet in the air, but they are airbenders, and he had already seen Tenzin off...page? not exactly a screen...let's just go with offpage. Yep. Again, favorite and least favorite chapters? It'd be great to know. That's all the important stuff.**

**I really feel like venting about how weird my week has been. This is completely irrelivent and unimportant to most people, so i wont judge anyone for completely ignoring this.**

**Monday: My feildtrip was cancelled, ten minutes before the bell rang. I had to go to school with none of my work, totally unprepared because my AVID teacher got hurt over the weekend and wouldnt be able to walk though the colleges. I had to finish two tests i that wasnt going worry about during the trip, and my only ride to get my stuff was already in class because my mom was out of town and it doesnt feel right asking my grandma to do things for me so much, so i had to wait until lunch. Yeah, i was ticked the entire day. Plus, i had to go work on a video project with my frienemy, because i was available since i didnt go anywhere. We are not getting an A on it or anything, but i didnt tell her because i would nver have been able to leave if her parents knew. She'll figure out that we didnt do enough though. Oh well. **

**Tuesday:I was completely stressed because of a history test, which i hadnt studied for at all the night before because of how upset i was. I looked at a 165 page powerpoint and talked to a freind about it in the period before the test. I was relieved when it was over, but it seemed too easy, so i figured i either passed with flying colors, or completely failed it.**

**Wednesday: I was completely relaxed. Once all those tests were over with, I had an extra credit quiz on Last of the Mohicans (horrible movie) and i had a doctors appointment, but it wasnt bad. He's a nice doctor. It was all good. Plus my mom had gotten a bag of tootsie rolls that night, so i was completely fine.**

**Thursday: I was incredibly happy for no reason. It's possible that i had too many tootsie rolls, bbut i just dont care. I was smiling and nice to everyone, more than usual because i always try to be nice, but i even made a new friend. And i found out another friend moved away, with the same name. It came up in a conversation with another friend of the same name, that the name is so common, everytime we lose one, we gain another. First name, not last. Anyway, i met her because she's new and one of the people who keep an eye on us, and hes actually a friend too, asked if she could come through the luch line with me, and i was so happy that of course i said yes. She ended up eating lunch with me and one of my other friends, and i might have introduced her to too many poeple. I hope i didnt scare her off because i told her she was welcome to sit with us anytime, and i completely mean it. Ooh! I also found out i had gotten an A on that history test. That was awsome because i got second or third highest and my grade went up a lot.**

**That night, i had eaten a bunch more tootsie rolls, and my sister sat with me and made them into a braclet. She showed me how and i've been obbsessed with them since. They make my wrists smell like chocolate. I dont know how i should feel about eating enough tootsie rolls to make a bunch of bracelets, but oh well.**

**Friday: I wasnt as happy as Thursday, but it was still a good day. Until lunch. None of my friends were there, and i didnt see anyone i really knew, so i sat by myself and went to the library, where i saw my sister's friend and talked to her because she was also alone. Anyways, i made a bracelet throughout that day, and my freind broke it by stretching it, but i made it two seperate ones this weekend, so it's all good. **

**That's all i feel like writing. Hope it wasnt confusing for people who tried to read that mess of a week. I cant promise i'll have the next up soon, but i will try. Remember what i said about irregular postings? Yeah. School is a pain. Anyways, Ciao**


	11. Roof, Help, Flyer

**Okay, so i decided that i wanted to try my hand at drabbles for a bit because i dont really want to finish my longer stories right now. These three are more Bumicentric, for a reason, but i'm not going to tell you why. You can guess if you want, but i dont know. They're relatively short, but i do have a couple others that are longer and i will post them in a couple of days.**

**Originally i was thinking about doing three sets of three, for Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin, but i really like writing them, so i guess you can start to expect them every once in a while, but i promise i'll eventually get back to the full length one shots.**

**It's a relief to not have to stick with a story for so long right now though. For now, drabbles are what you get.**

* * *

**Roof**

"What are you doing on the roof?" Aang looked up at his son, who was sitting on the roof with a calculating expression on his face. When he heard his father's voice, he looked down like he hadn't noticed him before he half smirked.

"What are you doing on the ground?"

"Good point." Aang shrugged. "Are you stuck? Would you like help getting down?"

"No," Bumi replied quickly. Too quickly for his father not to notice. "I'm just, uh, enjoying the view."

"Do you want me to get Tenzin for you?" Aang smirked back.

"…yes please."

* * *

**Help**

"Bumi," a familiar voice whispered from behind him. He turned to see the face of his older sister, who was looking slightly suspicious, glancing around like she would be caught and accused of doing something wrong any second.

"Yes?"

"I need your help," Kya pleaded.

"With what exactly?"

"I need you to do something to distract mom and dad for an hour while I go into the city to get something very important," she replied breathlessly.

Bumi rubbed his hands together devilishly, "Okay, but you owe me big time. I will keep them busy if you do my chores for the next two weeks."

Kya groaned.

"Plus all the extra chores my little stunt will earn me."

"Deal," Kya sighed, knowing he was happy to be getting out of at least cleaning the bison stalls, feeding the lemurs, and dish duty. "Also, don't tell where I am or what I'm doing, or the deal's off."

"You got about an hour and a half," Bumi grinned like a madman.

Kya turned on her heels and waved a hand back at him as she ran, "Thanks Bumi."

She stopped in her tracks when she hit the stairs, hesitating for a second as she realized she might not want to be in any hurry to get back and see the damage he could do in an hour. She turned just in time to see him put his hands behind his back and whistle as he walked away. She wasn't sure asking for his help would be a good idea after all. She sighed and raced down the steps, knowing she would figure out what he would do soon enough.

* * *

**Flyer**

The thin flyer felt heavier than a rock in his hands. He had read it a dozen times, and had memorized most of it. Sitting on the steps with one knee drawn up to his chest, he read it once more.

There was a recruiting in the city, for the United Forces, in just under a week. His parents wouldn't let him go if they knew he was even thinking about it. Uncle Sokka would understand. Kya and Tenzin might understand, maybe even his father would. Even Toph and Lin would be able to think it through before they gave their opinions, but he could forget about letting his mother find out. She would be against it before it even came out of his mouth. So he didn't tell anyone.

He sighed again and crumpled up the paper before shoving it into a pocket.

It probably wasn't a good idea.

He stood and walked along one of the many paths of the island, catching glimpses of his brother learning some advanced airbender stuff, and Kya waterbending with their mother. They had things figured out in a sense. They knew what they could do, wanted to do, and would be able to do in a few years. It seemed he was the only one without a plan. He smiled a bit at the irony of that thought, but it didn't last long as he continued on his way, mind racing with things he might want to do.

Maybe he would go to the recruiting, just to see if it was right for him.

* * *

**Most of my stories actually do start as drabbles that i lengthen out a thousand or more words, but when i post drabbles for this, it'll be because i just want to put my ideas out there without elaborating and making them longer. If you want, feel free to write more on them, but i just cant continue on these three.**

**Huh. Well, hope you liked them. Ciao**


	12. Zoo, Hiding

**Here are two more drabbles, a bit longer than the others. It seems I can't help but not write them a bit longer than I had originally hoped. I still love writing these short drabbles, but there was going to be another, but it actually is longer than these two combined, so i decided to just put it by itself once it's finished. Hopefully that will be soon.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviews, since i probably dont say it much. Thank you thank you thank you. There. I said it three times, no. Four now. Well, yeah. I'm actually putting off writing an essay that's due tomorrow, at least the rough draft...I'll shut up now so you can read they actually story if you havent yet and i am talking to myself...yeah.**

**These two are first, for Aang and Kya, and second, for Aang and Tenzin. I'll eventually get Katara in here somewhere. I think i am subconciously avoiding her, which is weird because she is my favorite character.**

* * *

**Zoo**

"What's that one called?" Kya shouted from on top of her father's shoulders, pointing at one of the animals.

"A platypusbear," he replied up to her, eyes following her finger to the large platypus bear that was wading through a pond in its enclosure.

Kya wrinkled her nose and pointed again, "What's that one?"

"An elephant mandrill."

"It stinks," she put her hands over her nose. "So do those!" she pointed to the next enclosure they walked passed, where a few bull antelope were grazing.

Aang laughed and kept walking until they were next to another of the enclosures, where he looked down, Kya following his gaze.

"That is a tigerdillo," he said before she could ask.

Kya leaned closer to try to get a better look into the enclosure, where the creature was licking a paw, and smiled, "It's really cute." It roared and she clung a bit more tightly to her father. "Never mind," she whispered in a small voice. He chuckled at her response.

She hummed as she looked around again, able to see over the heads of people who were in her way from her vantage point.

Aang watched the tigerdillo curiously, until Kya jumped off his shoulders. He looked around for her, but she had already disappeared into the crowd.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before sensing the familiar footsteps of his daughter slow to a stop not a long ways off. He was already walking before he had even opened his eyes again, focusing on those tiny footsteps and avoiding everyone who seemed to stop and stare when they realized the Avatar was at the zoo.

Kya was gripping the bars above the enclosure and bouncing up and down as she looked down to where a few creatures hopped around in a prairie-like setting, a couple eating cabbages, nibbling on grass, or sniffing the air, their faces turning every which way looking for danger.

When her father caught up to her, he sighed, "Kya, you really shouldn't run off like that."

Kya looked up at him with sparkling blue eyes and he instantly forgave her for running off. "Look daddy! They're so cute!"

"They're called rabbaroos," he smiled as one looked up at the two of them.

Kya grinned. "They have big ears like you Daddy!" she laughed, and he pouted, but she just pointed at the rabbaroos, "They're so adorable! These are my favorite!"

Aang knelt down next to her and smiled, "They're one of my favorites too." Kya grinned back at him.

* * *

**Hiding (read Flyer first)**

"What are you doing up here?" Tenzin heard the glider snap shut and he opened his eyes to see his father looking at him curiously, standing carefully while Tenzin sat calmly, glider in his lap.

"Hiding," he replied evenly. His father blinked down at him before sitting next to him and looking over the city.

"I wouldn't call this an ideal hiding place."

"Yes, but it's the only place Bumi can't bother me," the fourteen year old shrugged. "Besides, it's a good place to think about things and view is pretty nice."

Aang shrugged in agreement and laughed a little, "So, my big head is a good place to think about things?" Tenzin laughed. "Maybe I should try it sometime, though it does seem a little uncomfortable," he said, pushing himself back away from the slope of his statue's forehead. "How often do you come up here?"

Tenzin shrugged, "Not often. Only when I need to think without any distractions."

"Well, I can leave if you want me to," Aang shrugged, moving to stand, but Tenzin shook his head.

"You don't have to. Sometimes having company is just as good as being alone."

Aang smiled, returning to his spot, "I know what you mean. So what are you thinking about?"

Tenzin shrugged again, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on them, "I don't know. I guess it's a little bit of everything. I just feel like I don't know what I want to do anymore."

Aang nodded and looked at him sadly, "You aren't the only one."

Tenzin closed his eyes and sighed deeply, "I know. Maybe you should talk to him."

Aang nodded again, "I will. When he's ready."

"Will he ever be?"

"I don't know. Would you be?"

Tenzin blinked, "I don't know. Probably not. That's why I come up here to think. I guess it's one of the things that are bothering me."

Aang half smiled, but it was forced, "I thought you said this was the only place your brother couldn't bother you."

Tenzin rolled his eyes, "Father, Bumi can bother me anywhere. I just meant he has yet to actually get up here to bother me."

Aang nodded and stood, "I hope you figure things out, but I have to go into the city for a while. I heard you were up here and was just curious as to why."

Tenzin gave a small smile in return, "I hope I will too. I'll see you at home."

Aang clicked his glider open, "See you at home. And Tenzin," Aang actually did smile as his son looked up, "Maybe this isn't the best place if you're trying to hide. Bumi's the one who told me where you were, and he was asking if I could help him get up here."

Tenzin sighed in exasperation, but returned to his meditative stance once his father was gone. It was only a matter of time before this place wouldn't be enough.

* * *

**Since i already had a couple questions about it, in that last one Aang and Tenzin are talking about Bumi. They are talking about him because he's questioning what he wants to do, and i tend to forget people dont think like me, so sorry for any confusion, but i just wanted to clear that up. Reading Flyer, in the chapter before, helps a bit. They kind of run on each other. Sorry again**


	13. Goodbyes

**So I think i finished really finished this a day or two ago, but i had to reread it several times before i thought it was ready to read. I'm actually not a fan of writing sappy moments (if you havent already guessed that), so the second part was much easier for me to get down without struggling much on wording and such. I'll stop boring you with pointless details of my writing...nah. I'll just stop for now.**

**K, so this does have two parts, the second being around twelve years after the first, both they switch around a bit. The chapter is called Goodbyes, so you can probably figure out what's going on here.**

* * *

It broke his heart to look at his tiny daughter with tears in her eyes as she gripped tightly to the end of his robe and tried to pull him further away from Appa, who just watched them both curiously from a few feet away. Aang crouched down and she rushed to hug him, burying her face into his chest as he hugged her closely in return.

She looked up at him and he wiped the tears off her cheeks, "I don't want you to go!" he could feel her sobbing and his heart practically shattered.

"I know. I don't want to go, but I have to. It'll just be two weeks. I'll be back before you know it," he tried to reassure her with as much of a smile he could muster, but she just shook her head, not believing a single word.

"I wanna go with you."

Aang sighed, "I know, but I need you to stay and keep your mom and brother safe while I'm gone. Can you do that for me?"

Kya shook her head again, "Mommy and Bumi will be fine! I wanna go with you." Aang sighed again and sat cross legged on the ground, letting Kya crawl into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder as he just sat and let her cry herself out, trying not to even consider asking Katara if they could just come with him.

In truth, it was his first trip in a long time where he had to leave for more than a day or two. He couldn't remember the most recent, but it had been so long that he doubted Kya could've remembered if she tried. She was only four now, and Aang hated having to leave them behind, especially since Bumi was hardly a year old now, but he couldn't just take his growing family everywhere he went, especially on longer trips, so he had to break the news to Kya, and she didn't take it well.

The entire day he spent packing, she was hiding from him. He put his bags in Appa's saddle and said goodbye to Katara and Bumi, still being avoided by the suddenly absent Kya, and had slowly made his way to the waiting bison, sad that he might not get a goodbye from her after all. He was met with the sight of Kya trying to climb up into Appa's saddle. While it made him smile, he had to tell her that she couldn't go, yet again, and that's when she grabbed the end of his robe and refused to let go.

He hugged her tightly once again, "Kya, you need to stay. I promise I'll be back as soon as possible. If that means Appa and I have to fly day and night to get home early, we will."

Kya pulled away from him and rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands, "But I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"Promise?"

"Avatar promise," he reassured, but her eyebrows knitted together tightly and her face twisted up in thought. "What?"

"Mommy says you're terrible at keeping Avatar promises," she looked up at him with wide eyes as he tried not to laugh, "I don't want you to leave and not come back! I don't want you to forget us!"

Aang stared at her. That's what she was worried about? He sighed, "Kya, I would never leave you or your mother or Bumi if it wasn't this important, and I'll be back soon, and I'll write every day. I'll never be able to forget you, and I wouldn't want to anyways." Kya didn't look so sure, "I can promise, and keep it, that I will always do everything I can to make sure I come home for you three, and if I can't…" he mentally berated himself for saying that without thinking it through or knowing how to finish.

She didn't understand the dangers that came with him being the Avatar yet. While he was perfectly fine that she wasn't constantly worrying about what it meant, he would hate to tell her that he could get hurt or even die if things got too out of control, which was always a possibility since everyone was still recovering from the war, even after so many years, and there would always be people who rejected the Avatar working with all four nations. As much as he hated thinking about it, he had to admit it was an unavoidable risk that he had to take so nothing like the war would happen on such a large scale again.

Kya waited for him to finish, but when he looked deep in thought, she snapped him out of it, "Then we'll come for you."

He stared down at her, but she just nodded like there was no way he could change her stubborn little mind if he tried. Instead, he laughed. "Okay," he said, "If I take too long getting home, you can come and rescue me from boring old people."

Kya grinned.

"Just make sure your mother knows first."

Kya instantly pouted, "Mommy doesn't let me do nothing."

Aang smiled, but after a moment, sighed, knowing he would have to leave soon if he was going to stay on schedule, "Kya, I'm sorry, but I have to go. Will you be okay while I'm gone?"

Kya looked up at him sadly. "I guess," she said weakly.

"That's my girl," he smiled, airbending them both up and she squirmed out of his arms.

She immediately ran to stand in front of Appa, looking at him as seriously as she could, "Appa, you make sure Daddy comes back for me." Appa grumbled in agreement as she rubbed his nose and laughed. She then moved to his ear and turned to look at her father, who was smiling curiously at the scene, before standing on the tips of her toes to get as close as she could and cupping her hands, whispering to the bison, "He's bad at keeping promises so you have to make sure he doesn't forget." Appa nudged her affectionately and she laughed as she ran back to her father again.

"Kya!" a voice called from the house. Kya sighed, and Aang turned his head and smiled when Katara came outside and saw them, stopping and smiling back.

Aang looked down at her, "Two weeks. Promise. I love you." He bent down to kiss the top of her head and she hugged around his neck.

"Love you too, Daddy," she let go and grinned at him before running to her mother. She pointed back at him and said, "Daddy said I have to go rescue him if he can't get home. No takebacksies!" Katara shot him a quick glare, but it softened as he smiled nervously at her and shrugged. Kya looked between the two of them before running off towards the house, laughing.

Both Aang and Katara stared after her before Katara walked over to him.

"How does she do that?" Aang asked in bewilderment. "One minute she's crying that she doesn't want me to leave her, the next she's laughing and running off perfectly happy."

Katara rolled her eyes and laughed, putting a hand on his shoulder, "She's your daughter."

"Yeah," Aang smiled, and then furrowed his brows, "Am I really that bad?"

"What do you mean?"

"Am I really that bad at keeping promises?" Aang asked her curiously. Appa roared in response. Aang looked at his bison, who just yawned at the glare that was sent his way, and Aang turned to Katara, who was shaking her head, a soft smile on her face.

"I'd say you're good at nearly everything you do, including not keeping so-called Avatar promises. Regular promises are a little better, but still," she shrugged, smiling when he pouted. She rolled her eyes and kissed him lightly on the lips before turning to leave, "It's one of the many reasons I fell in love with you, Sweetie. Now, you better hurry before she starts crying again. I'm not sure I can let you leave her for all of our sakes. I just got Bumi to sleep, and there's no telling how long that will last."

Aang laughed a bit, "Fine, but I promise to not break this promise. I'll be back soon."

"Bye Sweetie."

"Bye Katara," he smiled, airbending himself onto Appa's head, "See you in two weeks." Katara smiled back to him as she walked up the steps. Aang returned his attention to Appa, "Ready Buddy?" Appa grumbled in response, "Yip yip." He flicked the reins and Appa lifted off the ground, quickly soaring above their home.

Aang looked down just in time to see Kya waving excitedly to him. He smiled and waved back, "I guess we better hurry Buddy. This is one promise I definitely won't be breaking."

* * *

"It's two weeks Daddy, not the rest of my life, and it's not like I'm going halfway around the world," she laughed as he hugged her tightly. "You act like you'll never see me again."

"I know, but…"

Kya rolled her eyes and finished for him, "But this is my first trip alone. I know you're worried, but I'll be fine."

"I don't know. Couldn't you just take one of the bison?" her father looked down at her, completely ignoring the bustle of people around the docks or on the deck of the ship. Kya had already taken her bags to her room below deck, and was anxious to leave, except that also meant she had to say goodbye. She had already gotten most out of the way at home, but now would have to be the most difficult, and the one she suspected wouldn't be as hard for herself as it seemed to be for her father.

"Dad, I'm sixteen," she laughed, "I can handle myself, and I'm pretty sure I know the way well enough from my stop. And I can't exactly keep a bison in an apartment with me."

"But if you get lost?"

"I'll ask for directions. If I get seriously lost enough that I need to, I'll send you a letter to let you know." He raised an eyebrows and she rolled her eyes, "I'll write every day anyways, so you know where I am and what I'm doing pretty much all the time."

"If you get hurt?"

She rolled her eyes again, raising both of her hands and wiggling her fingers, "Healer, Daddy. Don't you think you're being a bit excessive?"

"What if you can't heal yourself?"

"Daddy," she looked at him seriously, "that's the whole reason I'm going. I'll be with dozens of people who know more about healing than even Mom, and different ways of healing too. I'm sure I'll be okay if something happens. Besides, it'll be a great way for me to learn to take care of myself," she joked, but he frowned. "I'll be fine. I promise."

"Are you still sure you want to go?"

Kya nodded, "I'm ninety-nine point nine percent sure that I have told you this about a hundred times in the last couple weeks."

"If you get homesick?"

Kya laughed, "Nomads don't get homesick."

"I beg to differ," Aang stated matter-of-factly. "I get homesick all the time."

Kya bit her lip and hugged him again, but she only stayed for a second before the horn blew and more people moved around the deck quickly, getting ready to leave, "Daddy, I have to go. You gonna be okay?"

He laughed, releasing her, but kissed the top of her head, "I guess."

"Good," she nodded, pointing behind her and smiling, "Ship's about to leave, so…guess I'll see you in two weeks."

Aang closed his eyes and nodded, "Okay."

She laughed when he just stood there, "Daddy, you can go now. I'm sorry, but you can't come with me."

"I know," he sighed, "Good luck. I love you."

"Love you too Daddy," she replied as he opened the glider he had carried with him and grinned before flying above the clouds and out of sight. Her father usually preferred flying most places, but he had suggested taking the ferry to the port, which she suspected was because he didn't want to say goodbye so soon either, but he had brought his glider for the return trip to the island.

She grabbed onto the railing and watched the water as the ship left the bay, but a few people on the deck were talking and pointing at something in the sky, so Kya looked up and smiled.

Her father's glider was just a spec on the horizon, already returning to the island, but that wasn't what they were looking at; they were pointing at the clouds. Kya laughed, seeing that he had bended the clouds into words. "Have fun. See you soon. I'll miss you," they read.

She leaned over the railing and stared at the reflection of the city in the water with a bright smile on her face, "Miss you too."

* * *

**Strangely, i dont have anything to type down here. I guess i will just ask what you all thought, and leave you alone until i finish the next chapter. Sounds good to me. You guys really should tell me if these notes get too long, because i just like venting, but it can annoy people who want to know if i have something actually important to say. Not right now though. Absolutely nothing.**

***sigh* Thank you for reading. Review if you would like. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but i have to study negative ions, write an essay, draw a picture of straight lines and solve each equations (the first one i did was a horse, but that ended up w/ over 70 lines so i decided not to use that one. Maybe i'll draw a flower...), and of course study for a history test next week, which means getting my evil book out from under my bed and read thirty page chapters. So, we'll see when the next chapter is eventually. I hate school sometimes.**

**Thanks again...i did exactly what i said i wasnt going to do, didnt I? Yep. Oh well. I'll eventually stop. **


	14. Painting, Hide & Seek, Flour, Found Ya

**Long time no write. Sorry bout that. I have literally done nothing exciting other than writing another essay for english (best in the class if i do say so myself. definetly the funniest), and failing an essay in history (I just gave up since i didnt know anything). Also, my friend got me addicted to Montris. It's just like tetris, but a bit different...you'd have to play it. (primarygames) in case you wanted to know...yeah...**

**The names are of the drabbles are Painting, Hide and Seek, Flour, and Found Ya**

** Painting happens not long after the war, when the entire group is together and Sokka is trying to impress everyone with his art.**

**Hide and Seek is pretty much over. Bumi wins and loses when playing with Lin.**

**Flour...just guess. **

**Found Ya is also a game of hide and seek, but much cuter. I really loved writing that one.**

* * *

**Painting**

"Mountains?" Sokka shook his head at Katara's guess.

"Uh…giant rocks?" Aang tried, squinting his eyes from his chair a few feet away and leaning in a bit to get a closer look at the painting his friend was proudly showing off, but it was mostly squiggly lines and impossible to decipher. They had already spent nearly a half hour guessing about what the mess of lines could possibly be, but no one had figured it out.

"No," Sokka sighed.

"A dragon?" Toph tried lazily, laying on her stomach and resting her head on her hands. She blew her bangs out of her face as Sokka sighed again, shaking his head.

"Nope, nope, and nope. And not funny Toph," Toph shrugged in response.

"It's obviously a hog monkey climbing a tree," Zuko declared from his spot across the table. Sokka sighed in defeat.

"I don't think any of you will figure it out," he said.

"Is it you, Sokka?" Aang asked, raising an eyebrow. Toph snickered.

"It's probably Suki again," she said, making everyone laugh except for Sokka, who shook his head in exasperation.

"Are you holding it upside down?" Katara tilted her head to look from a different angle.

Sokka looked down at it, "No. This is correct."

"I give up," Aang sighed in defeat, slouching back in his seat and crossing hi arms. Several nods of agreement went around the room.

"It's an upside down Momo eating a leechee nut while hanging from a branch by his tail."

All heads turned to Mai, who had been quietly sitting next to Zuko up until that point. She looked at all of them before shrugging.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No. Not really," Suki said from her seat a few feet away.

"Whatever," Mai replied, standing, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Once she was gone, everyone turned to Sokka. He beamed ear to ear, "See. That wasn't so hard."

Everyone except Sokka, who was left grinning at his success alone, turned to look at Zuko this time. He just shrugged, "No clue."

* * *

**Hide and seek**

"I hope you realize you're in trouble." Bumi turned to see the person he had succeeded at avoiding for the past hour and a half.

"I hope you realize that I realized I was in trouble the second I saw you coming," he replied sheepishly, turning on his heels to run, but he found that his feet were already encased in rock. So much for any chance of escape.

Lin walked up to him triumphantly and he tried to squirm his way free of his predicament.

"I'm too young to die!" he exclaimed melodramatically, throwing his arms out in front of him to protect himself.

"You're pathetic," Lin laughed, punching him hard on the shoulder.

"But did I win?" Bumi smirked, laughing as he rubbing his shoulder.

Lin crossed her arm and nodded, "First rule is to stay off the ground when I play. I don't know when Kya and Tenzin are gonna learn. Where were you hiding though? I must've been around the island ten times."

"Can't say," Bumi smirked, "I love winning too much. Who's up next?"

"You were hiding for over an hour and you want to play again?" Bumi nodded eagerly, and she shrugged, "We gave up on finding you a long time ago. You can ask Tenzin or Kya, but they're both busy now, and I was headed home for the day."

"Oh. In that case, can you please release me? Kinda gotta go."

Lin shook her head, smirking, "Think of it as punishment for winning."

"That's so unfair! Please? I really have to go to the bathroom."

Lin shrugged, "Shoulda thought of that earlier."

"I did! Why do you think I'm not still hiding!? Please let me go?" He smiled hopefully, but it faded as soon as he saw the look on her face.

Lin laughed and turned to leave, "Nope. Bye."

Bumi looked down at his feet, still encased in stone, and back up to the retreating Lin, "You are cruel. Can you at least get my dad for me?"

"Thanks, and no," she called back, soon disappearing behind one of the buildings.

"How does Tenzin stand her?" He mumbled to himself, looking around for anything that could possibly be used to aid his escape. Seeing nothing, he sighed, "This may take a while."

* * *

**Flour**

The Avatar was used to seeing strange things, even at his home, which could be considered anything but normal with his kids running around. So seeing his two elder children suspiciously sliding the kitchen door shut behind them and trying to sneak through the dining room wasn't much of a shock. What shocked him was that they were covered head to toe in white powder. Kya appeared to have tried wiping some of it off in vain, but Bumi looked like he was about to die of laughter, some of the powder falling off in a trail as he moved. He somehow managed to keep quiet though, and neither noticed their father staring at them curiously from across the room.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, startling both of them.

"Absolutely nothing! Why would we be doing anything? Nothing going on here!" Bumi jumped. When he saw his father, he smiled nervously. Aang rolled his eyes and walked over to them.

"Then why are you covered in…?" Aang pulled a bit of powder from his son's hair and rubbed it between his fingers, raising an eyebrow as he realized what it was, "Flour?"

Bumi tried not to laugh, Kya coming up behind him with an irritated expression. She sighed, "We were trying to surprise you and Mom with a couple of pies, but, uh," she shrugged, "We needed an airbender to get the center right, so Tenzin helped. He was making sure we had enough flour."

"And?" Aang raised an eyebrow. That couldn't be all.

Bumi did laugh now, shaking his head so flour dropped in a circle around him on the floor, "He sneezed. Now the kitchen looks like the South Pole in winter!"

"Where's Tenzin?"

Kya shrugged, "Cleaning. He told us that he would take care of as much of it as he can while we get changed and make sure Mom doesn't go in the kitchen."

Aang nodded, smirking at them, "I'd say you have about five minutes before she wants to start making dinner. Have fun, and don't forget to cover your tracks," he said, pointing to the ground where small white prints marked their footsteps. Just like that, he was gone, leaving the two ghostly white kids running back into the kitchen to inform the youngest of these change of events.

* * *

**Found Ya**

"Appa Appa!" Kya ran up to the large bison, which lifted his head from where he was sleeping and yawned in response to the excited child. The four year old laughed and hugged as much of him as she possibly could by grabbing onto his fur, "Wanna play hide and seek?"

Appa grumbled in agreement and stood, shaking out his fur after she let go.

Kya grinned at him, "K. You hide first and I'll count to, uh…" she put a finger to her chin in thought, "fifteen. No flying and Mommy said I have to stay in front of the house." Appa listened intently to the little girl and she nodded when she was done. Kya turned and covered her eyes with her hands. "Okay. You can hide now."

Appa turned his head to look for a place to hide, choosing a small bush and ducking unsuccessfully behind it, but still watching her to make sure she didn't cheat.

"Eight, nine, ten," she turned and uncovered one eye, looking around for Appa. He caught the motion and roared, causing her to pout and cover her eyes again. She turned away from him and sighed, "Eleven, twelve, thirteen fourteen fifteen!" she said quickly, "Ready or not here I come!"

She turned around and laughed at the completely visible bison. He had his front legs in front of his face and she ran to jump on him, "Found ya!"

Appa mumbled in agreement, raising his head to look at the little girl on his leg. She giggled and petted his nose, "My turn!" She quickly jumped off of him and he turned to watch her. She pointed at him seriously, "Cover your eyes and no peaking." Appa snorted, but moved his feet in front of his eyes again, keeping them closed and giving a quiet roar in place of each number.

By the time he opened his eyes and looked around, Kya was well hidden behind a tree, but she was laughing too much. He moved very slowly up to the side of the tree and looked around it, Kya squealing when his wet nose touched her hand. He licked her and she laughed, "You found me! Your turn!" Appa grumbled in agreement and turned to find a new hiding place as she faced the tree and covered her eyes.

"One, two, three…" she began.

Aang laughed, watching from the window as his tiny daughter and giant bison played hide and seek, Katara coming up beside him and handing him a cup of tea. She leaned next to him and watched with a smile as well. "Best game I have ever seen," he smiled, bringing the cup to his lips. Katara nodded in agreement, laughing as Appa pretended Kya hadn't found him, even though she was trying to push a leg away from the bison's eyes and telling him otherwise.

"Did you used to play hide and seek with Appa?" Katara cast an amused glance at her husband, smiling and bringing her own cup of tea to her lips.

Aang nodded, putting his cup on the windowsill and leaning on his elbow as if in thought, "I remember him being a bit harder to find though."

Katara laughed and they both watched as the game continued.

* * *

**I'll try to have a longer story up soon, but i needed a break and just loved writing these, and a couple other drabbles that didnt make it in here because i wasnt done with them. I have a feild trip tomorrow, so I'll try to write something then, but...my friends will find ways to distract me. Last time i went on a fieldtrip, I did actually ductape one of my friends feet togeher. She said it was okay with it though, and even let me ductape her to a tree. Let's just say I'm not taking ductape, but i will try my best to write.**


	15. Dresses

**I'm sorry it's been three months and all i have to say I'm sorry for not being able to write like i used to is this. I started it a good four or five months ago, and, like most of my stories as of late, it has been sitting unfinished. Honestly, most of it was done until just recently when i decided that i needed to at least post something and was looking through a neverending list of unfinished stories. I've had it for so long that I just couldn't bear to delete it, though it crossed my mind a few times while I was working on it. Personally, not a favorite of mine, but I at least finished it, and maybe someone will like it.**

**It's called Dresses, and it originally was going to be for a request by someone (i can't really remember who), about Tenzin having a crush on Lin, but it's been so long, i may have strayed from it a bit. If they'll accept it, it's for them.**

**One last thing before you read. You are loved, and you matter, and your voice matters. If you ever need to tell someone anything, good, bad, something you need to get off your chest without worrying about being judged for anything that's happened, my PM is always open, and I will read every word, because sometimes you just need to know that someone's there.**

* * *

"I hate these stupid political parties," Bumi commented with his arms crossed as he stood with Tenzin, who was looking around curiously at the older groups of mingling people.

"They aren't so bad," Tenzin remarked with a shrug.

Bumi scoffed, "They're for stiff old people, put together by stiff old people. It makes me miss the days where we were sent to play in the kiddy room with a bunch of other unfortunate kids who were forced to come and put up with this."

Tenzin shook his head, "I don't miss that."

Bumi laughed, "Of course not. You're just as stiff as that guy," he pointed to where their mother and father were in a conversation with one of the city's older officials. It was very clear that their mother was looking for an escape route from the conversation and their father was trying not to fall asleep from the old man's monotonous spiel. "You fit in perfectly here. Face it Tenzin, there's only one good thing about these fancy parties."

Tenzin, now slightly irritated, glanced at his brother out of the corner of his eye, "And what would that be?"

Bumi wiped a hand down his face like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Duh. Take another look around." Tenzin did, and shrugged. Bumi sighed and shook his head, "Tenzy, there are a bunch of bored official's daughters here. I bet they would like some company," he smirked. "I think I know one who specifically would like an airbender's company."

When Tenzin looked at his brother like he was crazy, Bumi shook his head again, "You are a lost cause Tenzin. Did you not notice that all these girls are looking at us? Mostly at me, but a few have their eyes on you too."

Tenzin looked around again, noting that there were a few people their own age, a few girls that looked rather bored and their older sister Kya, but he looked up at his brother again. "None of them are looking at us Bumi. You're just imagining it."

"It's all about reading between the lines," Bumi poked his brother in the chest. "Let's face the simple fact that you haven't noticed a single girl except Beifong since you turned six. It's kinda sad."

Tenzin blinked, but scrunched up his face in thought, "I don't know what you're talking about." Bumi scoffed. "She's my best friend."

Bumi rolled his eyes and slung an arm over his brother's shoulder, "Well, I'm pretty sure she's here, little brother, and she's probably looking for you. Your little crush on her is pretty bad."

"I haven't seen her yet," Tenzin shrugged, but began looking around again, hoping for some different company. "Besides, she'll probably just sneak out. She hates parties. And I do not have a crush on her!" his cheeks turned bright red though, and Bumi laughed.

"I'm just saying," Bumi shrugged, "Maybe it's obvious to everyone but you."

Tenzin shook his head, "I don't have a crush on her."

"I dunno," Bumi said in a sing song voice as he turned his brother to face the door, where Lin was leaning against the wall and looking around with a slightly bored expression. Toph, dressed in her police uniform, had already moved from talking to her to rescuing the Avatar and master waterbender from their boring conversation. "I do believe that she arrived about two minutes ago with Aunt Toph. And, she's already seen you. Act natural Tenzy. Let's see if I can't help ya out."

He nodded a bit, hearing words but not listening to them. The twelve year old was lost to the world. There was a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he wasn't sure if it was good or bad. And he didn't care.

He was still staring at Lin. It took him a few seconds to realize it really was her and not a figment of his imagination. She was wearing a dress. A long, light green dress that matched her eyes perfectly and she was absolutely beautiful.

Bumi chuckled and nudged his brother's arm with an elbow. "Little Linny cleans up nicely. Don't cha think bro? Bro?" Bumi waved a hand in front of Tenzin's face, but the airbender didn't pay him any attention.

Tenzin's mouth went dry. This was Lin. Lin was Lin, and Lin never wore dresses. Tenzin never thought much of it before, but now he wondered why not. She was a girl, but she was also Lin. Tenzin thought for a second. Since when was Lin a girl? Of course Lin had always been a girl, but now she was a _girl_. He'd known her practically all his life and how was it that it never really crossed his mind? And why now? Stupid Bumi.

Bumi grinned and waved at her from across the room, releasing his brother's shoulder as she walked over to them and forced a smile. "So, how do I look? Kya helped pick out the dress for me, but I don't know," she looked down at herself and wrinkled her nose. "It's a bit too girly for my taste."

Bumi smiled and pushed Tenzin forward, "Don't worry. You look great, Lin. Right Tenzin?" he prodded his brother's shoulder, smirking as the airbender was at a loss for words and seemingly air too. Bumi shook his head, laughing as he turned, "I'll see you later. I'm gonna go see of some ladies would like the company of a real man."

Lin scoffed; her arms crossed as he combed his fingers through his hair and waltzed away from them. "I wonder where they'll find one." Bumi stopped and glared back at them, but quickly turned again and kept walking. Lin and Tenzin both laughed.

"So?" Lin smiled brightly at him. She looked even prettier when she smiled. "What do you think?"

"I, uh, you look…I, um, do you uh…yeah," Tenzin tried, but he couldn't seem to form a complete thought. Lin laughed, trying to cover it with a hand. Tenzin cleared his throat and tried again, "I mean, b-beautiful Lin you look." Lin raised an eyebrow as he kept stuttering and eventually just put a hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh as he shut up and looked at his feet guiltily.

"I got the compliment the first time Airhead. And you don't look bad either." Tenzin shifted his feet and put his hands behind his back, wiping the sweat off them and onto the back of his robes.

"T-thanks," he smiled as best he could.

Lin looked at him curiously, "You okay?"

Tenzin bit his lip and shook his head, "I don't know anymore."

Tenzin's eyes wandered from his feet to the wall, where his brother was trying to get his attention by making weird gestures. Lin noticed his sudden interest in the wall and turned to see Bumi standing near a few girls, looking like he was about to join the conversation.

"What are you looking at?" Lin asked.

"Uh…" Tenzin glanced at her curious eyes and then returned his attention to Bumi, who glared at him and continued to point at his feet, and then at Lin. "I…like your shoes?"

Lin looked at him like he was crazy, "I'm not wearing shoes. You can't see my feet can you?" she looked down, but her dress completely covered her feet. He could see Bumi put his face in his hand and shake his head. Not what he meant apparently.

"No, I just assumed you would be wearing nice shoes," Tenzin tried, smiling nervously.

Lin rolled her eyes, "What's going on with you Airhead? You know I hate shoes."

Bumi pointed at his hair next, grinning and giving Tenzin two thumbs up, and Tenzin looked back at Lin. "I like your hair?"

"My hair almost always looks like this," Lin noted dryly. "Bumi isn't the best help is he?"

"No," Tenzin shook his head, "I don't think I-wait. How did you-?"

Lin rolled her eyes and pointed down, "Like I said, no shoes. Comes in handy."

"So?"

"Your heart's beating a mile a minute, Bumi's being Bumi, and I have no idea why I am still at this party. Same old same old," she shrugged. "Luckily Mom said we aren't staying long. The sooner we leave the better. I don't even know why she made me come."

"Oh," Tenzin said, shifting on his feet again.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong?" Lin glared at him.

"I'd rather not at this very moment," Tenzin replied in a small voice. Lin snorted and punched his arm, grinning sideways at him.

"I don't have time to get it outta ya, so tell me tomorrow. I'm gonna go see if we can get out of here early. See ya Tenzin," she was gone just as quick as she said the words. Tenzin watched as she said something to his parents and they laughed as she and Toph exchanged a few words. With a triumphant grin on her face, the young earthbender headed towards to door, her mother following after another minute.

"What is wrong with me?" Tenzin felt sick to his stomach. That funny feeling was gone, but now he just felt empty like he was going to throw up.

Bumi was at his side in a second, shaking his head, but grinning, "That, little brother, is a painfully obvious crush, and I think you've got it bad. Congratulations!"

Tenzin glared at him out of the corner of his eye, "And what were you doing?"

Bumi shrugged, "I wanted to know what you thought about how I look. Charming the ladies is a lot of work, and I would like to look good doing it."

"Why were you pointing at Lin?"

"I wanted to know what she thought too," Bumi said, arms behind his back, "Bad timing?"

Tenzin glared at him out of the corner of his eye, "I hate you."

"I know," Bumi smirked. "But you still love me."

Tenzin rolled his eyes, "Okay, well now I have to talk to her tomorrow! What am I supposed to do? I could barely speak."

Bumi grinned, "I might be able to help you there."

"I thought you were trying to help earlier and look how well that turned out!"

Bumi rubbed his hands together, ignoring his brother's comment, "What we need is a plan."

Tenzin sighed and walked off to find something to drink before Bumi said another word.

* * *

**So, I was going to try to skip the lengthy notes from now on, but I'm not sure how this one will turn out, and you may want to skip it. **

**If you're wondering why I put what I did at the top, it's because it's true. Everyone needs to have someone to talk to, and if no one else, I'm here for you. Recently, I found out that it's actually okay to talk when you need it. Yeah, it sounds weird, and I feel like I talk enough, even though it isn't much, but i think everyone needed it a couple of weeks ago, and I talked to the most unlikely person I feel i could have: My mom's boyfriend, who i usually tend to avoid. Talking to him made me feel like I wasnt repeating information everyone in town seemed to know, and he actually listened, and let me think for a minute after he asked questions, and I've never been more thankful to him, even though i dont think he knows it.**

** Really, he asked the same things everyone was curious about, and I told him that if you really want to understand something, you need to know more than one side of the story, and not the side that is told by the news, but from the inside, from people who were there but werent there. He already had the news's story, and it was that a student came on campus at our high school and shot another student. They painted the picture as a bullied kid taking matters into his own hands to shoot a bully. True, not true, I have no clue really. None of us do, but i know what i know. Even though i didnt know either well, it was strange to think something like this could happen in our tiny town, and it was interesting seeing how other people treated it, and it made me realize something. People know nothing unless they really know. My view on things very much enlightened my mom's boyfriend, and like i said, it was good to have someone listening. **

**Keeping that in mind, if you ever need someone to listen, or what to know the insanity that ensued, what i personally went through, why none of us thought it was real at first, or why I highfived my friend when i found out she cussed out the news reporters the day we were allowed back, PM me, because I will not say anymore in notes because the length bugs me, and not everyone needs, nor wants to know.**

**Back on topic for this site now...I'll try to finish another story on my neverending rejects, but I don't know when. Ciao.**


	16. Sleep

**I actually did it! I did something today, even though I should be doing two htmls, chemistry and math homework, studying for history quizes and tests next week, etc...But i figured I could do this first, even though i was hoping it wouldnt take so long. Welp, my focus has just returned from nowhereland in the last week, so you can imagine how weird things have been. **

**Anywho, this story is one i started within the last week and finished today. Yay! It didnt take a few months like the others are!**

**K. It's called sleep, something i would rather do that htmls. This is less than a week since Kya was born, and Aang doesnt really know what to do.**

* * *

Sokka knocked quietly on the door, surprised when it almost immediately swung open and a very tired Avatar looked dead on his feet. He could see that Aang hadn't shaved his head since the last time they saw each other, which had been a few days before, the day the airbender's daughter was born. By the looks of him, Sokka guessed that Aang hadn't slept at all in the last three days, and that the crying he heard now was quiet considering Aang didn't even seem fazed or concerned by it.

The Avatar yawned as he greeted the councilman and thanked him for coming so quickly before ushering him into the front room.

"You look horrible. When's the last time you slept?"

"I dunno. Sometime last night?" the Avatar shrugged as he turned and began walking towards the hall. Sokka gave him an incredulous look and followed. "At least, I think I got some sleep last night. I kept waking up to get Kya to stop crying. Or I tried to at least. I was up all day yesterday, most of last night, most of today, and the last hour or so."

"Why isn't Katara helping?" Sokka asked. "Where is she? I'm sure she'd-."

"She needs to rest," Aang shook his head. "I told her to go to bed without me. She does so much already, plus somehow taking care of Kya on top of it all now, and the least I can do is let her get sleep, even if it means losing my own."

Sokka stepped in front of him and put his hands on his brother-in-law's shoulders as they reached Kya's room, opening the door slowly and quietly stepping in, "I get that, and you seem okay right now, but you're weird when you don't sleep." He gave the airbender a reassuring smile, but when a shrill cry pierced the air again and Aang sighed and made a move to walk around him, Sokka stopped him, resisting the urge to clamp his hands over his own ears to drown out the noise. "How does Katara sleep through that?"

"I wish I knew," Aang sighed. Before he could try to move past him again, Sokka shook his head and made his way to the basinet, where a red faced Kya was still screaming. He sighed before lifting her out, and cradling her close.

"Hey Squirt, remember me? It's your Uncle Sokka." Almost immediately Kya's cries quieted and she stared up at him with tear filled eyes. Aang just watched, perplexed, as the councilman calmly talked to her and she didn't make any noise.

"How'd you do that?"

"Go to bed. Get some sleep. I can take care of her tonight," he replied, eyes never leaving Kya, who now had hold of his finger and was watching him curiously with her bright blue eyes. When the airbender opened his mouth to thank him, he lifted his hand to stop him, "No need to thank me. Just remember that I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart the next time I need help with something." Aang rolled his eyes.

"But how'd you-," the airbender began.

Sokka pointed to the door with a free finger, "Go to sleep, Aang."

The airbender let out a sigh and smiled thankfully, "Thank you Sokka. Goodnight."

* * *

When Katara woke up a few hours later, she was mildly surprised to find Aang asleep beside her. What was even weirder was that he was actually asleep instead of worrying constantly about their daughter. She smiled and snuggled up to him, content to stay there for a few more minutes, until she realized that he was really there and asleep. At that, she bolted upright and scrambled out of bed.

Upon his insistence, she had reluctantly agreed to let him take care of Kya at night so she could rest, but she didn't like that Aang had only had an hour or two of quality sleep in the few days since Kya's birth. But he was sleeping, and Kya wasn't crying. As much as she enjoyed the change in events, it definitely had her scared.

Aang stirred when she moved and groggily blinked up at her. He looked out the window to see that the sun was just beginning to rise outside and stretched. "Morning Sweetie," he sighed contently and closed his eyes again, only to open them quickly when he heard her run out the door. "Katara?" He got up to follow her out, but she collided with him at the door, looking frazzled and nervous.

"Aang, where's Kya!?"

"Sweetie, she-," Katara didn't wait to hear his response before bolting down the hall. She didn't stop until she reached the front room, where Sokka was sleeping on the couch. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding when she saw Kya asleep in his arms and walked over to retrieve her.

Aang put a hand on her shoulder before she could get too close and whispered, "Please don't wake them up yet. I asked Sokka to come last night, and she's actually sleeping. I was beginning to think it was impossible."

Katara turned around to face him and almost laughed, reaching up to run a hand through the stubbly hair on his head, "You must have been absolutely desperate."

"What makes you say that?" he asked, playfully swatting her hand away.

"You asked Sokka," she wrapped her arms around his waist and looked at her brother and daughter sleeping peacefully, "You know you could have just woken me up, right?" He nodded tiredly. "Then why didn't you?"

He shrugged, "You were tired."

"You are tired. Aang, go get some sleep and I'll start breakfast," she turned toward the kitchen.

"I can help," Aang began following Katara, but she pointed to the hall.

"Bed. Now," she said before smiling softly, "No one needs a sleep deprived Avatar."

"If that's the case, we should ask Sokka to babysit every now and then," Aang joked, scratching the back of his head as he walked away. "He's actually pretty good with her."

Katara seemed to consider it for a second before smiling, "I'll see what I can do." She could hear him laugh quietly and decided that she would accidentally make more than enough for breakfast.

* * *

**Habit forces me to write down here, but i'm not going to do it so much. Well, have a nice day, week, month, etc. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully soon. It all depends on what it depends on. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and thanks for reading. Ciao!**


	17. Naptime

**Happy Fathers' Day everyone! I know I'm probably late for most of you, and sorry about not updating in a couple months, but inspiration almost completely vanished. I just made a goal of getting a story up, and decided to finish an old one for fathers' day, even though there's only about ten minutes left of the night. **

**So, this is short, and probably the best I could do with the lack of inspiration, but I finished one from that long list of unfinished stories. Anyway, Aang is tired, Kya's tired, I'm tired, and I really can't remember the point of this. It's called Naptime for a reason.**

* * *

Going home for lunch on Air Temple Island was a common occurrence when Avatar Aang needed to get some space from city hall and the council. He understood that he should help as much as he could, but didn't really know how he could do anything more than stop a few arguments over who should do what. And when the council members argued amongst themselves and drove the meetings late into the night, only to start again early the next morning…well, it was one of those days where he preferred space.

Katara was well aware that Aang was frustrated and tired, and while they ate, Kya more or less playing with her food more than actually eating all of it, she tried to convince Aang that the best thing he could do was take a break, and it continued until after she had sent Kya off to play for a few minutes and Aang was getting ready to leave.

"One day?" Katara asked.

"Katara, I can't," he retaliated. "They need me at city hall to help with some problems."

"But you also need time to relax. You look exhausted."

He knew that she was referring to the bags under his eyes from lack of a good sleep; with work and his four year old daughter keeping him on his toes, he usually went to bed late, sometimes not until early morning. "I get plenty of time to relax," Aang yawned, covering his mouth with a hand. "It's not like I don't sleep."

Katara rolled her eyes, "Working so much cannot be good for you. Why don't you take a couple days off? We could go on a picnic. Just the three of us."

The Avatar laughed, "I don't think Sokka would like it if I didn't suffer with him."

"Sokka will be fine. You don't have to be there all the time. Let them work things out on their own for once."

"But I already told Sokka-," Aang began before stopping when something attached to his leg. Looking down, he saw his adorable daughter smiling back at him, and he scooped her up into his arms.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who doesn't want you to leave," Katara smiled as Kya laughed and hugged him back.

"Daddy, can you show me how to make those flower thingies again? I wanna make some more, but I need help." Aang was about to reply to the little girl, when Katara spoke up.

"Not so fast young lady, it's about time for your nap."

Kya frowned. "But Mommy, I don't wanna sleep. I wanna stay up and play with Daddy," she replied, rubbing her eye as she tried to stifle a yawn. "I'm not even tired."

Aang laughed, "We can play for as long as you want as soon as I get back from work, okay?" Kya sighed. "But you have to listen to your mother. If you take a nap, you won't be so tired later," Kya still didn't look so sure and Katara rolled her eyes at how ironic it was that he, of all people, said that when he wouldn't even take a quick nap. "And then we can make all the flower crowns we want. We can even make one for Momo."

Kya grinned at him, "Really?" She grinned even wider as he nodded and hugged him even tighter. "Thank you Daddy." Aang smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Katara had stood watching the exchange with a smile on her face until she remembered the time. "Aang?" The avatar gave a questioning look to his wife, but he quickly realized what she was thinking. He sighed, but gave her a small smile as Kya looked between the two of them and yawned.

"I can put her down for her nap before I go," he said. Kya smiled at him tiredly, and Katara nodded her thanks, moving forward to give him a kiss before saying she was going to clean up.

Aang carried Kya to her room and tucked her in despite all protests that she wasn't tired. He leaned down to kiss the top of her head and was about to say goodbye, but she stopped him. "Daddy, why don't you take naps? I heard Mommy say you should."

He smiled at her, "I'm afraid I just don't have the time."

"Why not?"

"I have to work Sweetie."

"So," she shrugged, unimpressed with his answers, "I gotta play, but I still have ta take naps." She said it so seriously that Aang laughed.

"You'll miss it when you're older," he smiled, and she yawned.

"Daddy, can you stay until I fall asleep? Please?" He was about to reply that he was probably already late, but one look at her adorable blue eyes had him completely forgetting about the council.

"Of course Kya," he smiled and she scooted over and patted the bed next to her.

"You can lay right here," she said, to which he tried not to laugh. Her bed was way too small for him, let alone both of them, but she seemed adamant to prove his thought wrong. She practically had to get off her bed before he could even get into a position he could at least pretend was comfortable enough, but he did (after a very weak protest), his head at one end feet dangling off the other before she curled up next to him and tried to cover him up with the blanket too.

At this point, Aang was tired enough that he didn't care that he was uncomfortable and would have a sore back later or that he was just suckered into not going to work by a four year old; he was ready for a nap himself. He was just about to doze off when he heard Kya ask, "Can we make a flower thingy for Appa too?"

He yawned, "I'm sure he'd love one. We'll need a lot of flowers though." Kya nodded in agreement, mumbling something about being able to find them before finally dozing off. It wasn't long before her father also fell asleep too, keeping an arm around his daughter so she didn't fall off the bed.

* * *

A half hour passed before Katara heard the phone ring, and she went to answer it, hoping there was no trouble that needed to be cleared up or that her husband would be home late another night that week. She was surprised, however, to be called by her brother asking where Aang was. "He didn't make it back?" Katara turned to look down the hallway, where the door to Kya's room was still slightly ajar, and she could here Aang snoring and smiled. "He was held up and won't be back today. You know what? He can't make it tomorrow either. Will you tell the other council members?" She didn't wait for a response before continuing quickly, "Thanks Sokka. Bye."

* * *

**Like I said before, I'm tired, and want to tell you about how hectic a couple things have been, but I won't, because I'll start rambling, though one thing I will tell you anyway. Maybe two. **

**First, back when school was still in (about two weeks ago that this mainly happened), I had one final project for English and History. We had to learn about a famous person (a few restrictions) and present as if we were them for fifteen minutes. html had to be used, and I actually did it this time! I was so proud, but not the point. The person had to be American, influenced something, and dead or probably not going to do anything else in their life. So, because my sister's friends had done the project before, one of them told me to be Dian Fossey, someone I had never heard of and probably never would have. (She studied gorillas in Africa)(Gorilla's in the Mist lady) Yeah. I thought it was really cool because I'm very interested in zoology and even though I hated gorillas before (don't ask why. Just never liked them much), they kind of grew on me. Well, as amazing as I (still) think she is, it took me about two days before I had to present that I realized that she was insane. She was extremely dedicated, and it's amazing, and weird, what she would do. Worth researching if you're up for it.**

**Second, why do cat's like boxes? We got a couple kittens about a month ago and they keep playing with an old box in my room. There were three kitties, but we gave one to a lady my mom works with, (who happens to collect gorillas) and we traded. Went to see her a few days ago and to drop off the lent gorilla, and she's doing great. Her brother and sister are pains though, and I completely love them (our other two cats don't). But the box thing. I could never figure it out. Oh well. Sorry about the rambles, it's past my usual sleep time, so goodnight, or morning (which ever you are). **


End file.
